Sacred Sacrifice
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Armin was a typical gamer boy. He didn't really go out much, despite protests from his brother. One day changed everything when he found a girl lying unconscious in the middle of the lake. Unaware of just how deep her role was in an on going celestial war. Now he's gonna have to watch his and hers while she recovers from her multiple century slumber and save the realms.
1. Chapter 1

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Don't tell Sen about this story. But I was originally planning to one day put this up in my regular files on my computer, but I feel, inspired.**

 **So this as an every once in a while series for my candy love(of which I don't own) There also may or may not be songs in this story, i don't know but if there will be then I do not own any of it on here.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _If one dies, where do they go? To Heaven, to Earth or to Hell? And what if there was two? Would both go to one realm? Or would they be separated, force to go on opposite sides?_

Their eyes held defiance. Neither were willing to accept the decision made. **"Why must we be isolated from each other!? What sins could we have committed to be enemies!"** Their gripped hands held all the tighter, as if stating that even in death they would not let go. That they would be together.

 _Destiny decided their fate long before their death, and they cursed their existence. However they still had hope._

In the most unsuspected of places a familiar pair of faces smile at one another. **"Didn't think I'd ever see you again. You look well."** Much had changed in the time they've been away. **"Yes, frankly I never thought this day would come. My only regret is not doing this sooner."** They found a loophole, one that tipped the scales.

 _Before them there was no order, no balance between good and evil. Without them there would be no purposeful future or guidance from the past. It was them that paid the worst price._

It was a night so different from their previous meetings. **"There is great danger for you. You must go back to your world immediately I beg of you to listen to me."** Her eyes held fear, pain and sorrow.

 _It was the sacrifice and punishment they placed on themselves for the greater balance of life and death._

 **"Wait...don't do this please!"** An evil gleam was cast their ways. **"Best listen to her pleas my dear lady. Must you suffer for all eternity for your betrayal~"** Despite it all a smile fell upon her lips.

As power poured from her body. **"I never betrayed you, for I was never on your side to begin with. I care not for the consequences."** She flew knowing what she had to do. She was already broken, already one full of sins, what was another to her?

 _Even now we see that they will never truly be free, bound by duty or chains it mattered not._

Tears stroked down her cheek. She didn't want this. Never had she anticipated finding her in such a state. **"Why is it always you?! Why did they allow for your suffering.? It should've been me, it should've always been me."** No one replied to her as she fell on the ground hysterically sobbing.

For there was no one who would be able to comfort her now. Because the one that she cries for is no longer able to move. Because of her sacrifice, she was given the ultimate punishment.

 _Not even ever to hold hand and hand. Because of what they were. The mistakes they made, and the future that they desperately wanted._

 _Shadow_

Finally I have returned home. It has been weeks since I have crossed into the safe territory that is my town. The skies the same sky blue I saw when I left, although it is the calm before the storm...I just know it. I fear that our peaceful life will be short lived.

 **"Lady Shadow welcome back. How was the center city?"** One of the farmers comes my way. **"It went well though there were pesky pickpockets there."** I didn't have the heart to give him details.

Instead I changed the subject. **"Have you seen my sister by any chance?"** He nods and points towards the middle of town. I of all people should've known. I bid the man thanks and walk to the square, smiling at what I see.

My elder twin Halo playing her stringed instrument as children dance and play around her. People are shopping, chatting and the like. It's wonderful here...I only wish it could last. These smiles are a blissful joy.

 _Halo_

Ah Shadow has finally comes home, thank the gods she's safe. **"Sister welcome back!"** She smiles at me, I rise and hug her. She feels thin, she must've not eaten much during her travels. Knowing her, she probably gave some of her share to some of her warriors and those in need at the city.

I give her some water out of my skin sac and some fruit I plucked this morning. **"Thank you."** She eats the fat juicy fruits and berries fast. My worry escalates. Her behavior tells me she has not had any food for at least a day if not more. I would reprimand her on such but her eyes reveal to me something else.

She is concerned of something. **"Tell me what of the news of outside."** Unlike most towns of this land. We live in an area of seclusion. To the north is nothing but rocky mountain terrain making it quite the travel to other civilizations. Behind us to the south is thick vines with ferocious beast taking sanctuary of the jungle.

Our home where we settled on and whatever in between earth and vines are grassland. The fertile is good here, and we get plenty of rain. Most complain of the isolation since many are unable to keep in contact with other groups, but I'm not one of them.

I feel at ease with those I care about, I feel safe. Shadow sighs at me, allowing me to get a good examination of her eyes. **"Much has happened since my departure, I must speak with you in private Halo."** Her words held urgency. I could only feel dread for out discussion.

 _3rd P.O.V_

The siblings walked in content silence, each lost in their own thoughts. No one was at all aware of the tense atmosphere surrounding the two. It felt like forever when they finally reached their home and successfully closed all doors to prevent curious ears.

At last they were alone. **"Lay it on me Shadow. What ails you?"** Breathing in and out, she tried to keep her nerves calm. **"The number of bandits have increased Halo. And the great capital is filled with slums of people in poverty."**

Her body falls on the cot, her sisters expression matching her saddened emotions. **"How can that be!? Surely the king would be giving aid to those in need. He's always done so in the past!"** It was hard for Shadow to swallow.

But she had to say it. **"The King no longer cares for his people. He is living a life of tyranny. And has actually been staking claim of other territories..."**

The elder of the two could see where this was leading. **"Are you saying that the king plans on sending an army here?"** She dare not look her in the eye. **"I've heard rumors sister. There is much gossip, and our land has everything the king would desire. Vast space, people for free labor and plenty of resources."**

Time ticked away, as silence filled the small hut. **"What solutions do you have Shadow? If I had to assume, you've invented some possible ideas to prevent our people from slavery?"** They couldn't be more different in appearance and personality.

Halo was majestic with her long caramel brown hair. Long enough to reach down to her lower back, it was held up in a ponytail. Her eyes reminded everyone of the sea. Blue, clear and calm. She was the perfect maiden in every way.

Reasonable, wore appropriate feminine wear, had a knack in healing and in the art of making music. She cleaned, she cooked, she helped with caring for the children. In addition to her other talents, she was a master of magic. Anyone outside of the village would've considered her a heathenish witch.

Compared to Shadow however. She was an angel. Shadow had black hair reaching to her chest, most comparing it to the night moonless sky. Her eyes as green at the jungle, unlike Halo however, most would never be able to truly predict how the girl was feeling.

Her clothes consisted of cloaks, masculine colors and tunics. One better with the art of combat and known for her instincts, she is the ultimate defense for the village. Providing insight, protection as their guardian and leader. Many have fallen to her combat skills, she has always been looked down upon for being a woman.

Another sigh escapes from her mouth, her grim expression gave Halo a moment to prepare herself. **"I can guarantee you're not going to like these ideas Halo..."** Green stares into blue. **"But we don't have any other options. We either fight the king or we flee our homes."** Words were not spoken for a while.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Not bad if I say so myself. Obviously this is like a backstory and none of the actual mcl characters have come into play yet. Expect ocs, possible music and spin offs~**

 **Please be sure to review/fav/follow if you like it so far and I'm sure a million ideas and questions are bubbling through your brains. Good~ That's supposed to happen, tchao for now ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: i am alive and tired and raring to go. I do not own My Candy Love.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was several days before they were granted an audience. The elders were a stubborn lot. They followed the traditions of generations before them. There was not much about their people's origins.

Just that a handful of people decided to explore areas to settle in, it was pure luck that they stumbled upon this land, and the aged civilians were determined to keep their life here. They weren't at all expecting the information they were about to receive.

Despite their gratitude towards the twins, most of the older generation group didn't think too highly of the sisters. They were different then other children. Their intentions were questioned. **"Hello girls, what can we do for you this day?"** Mutterings within the council took place.

Twas highly unusual for the twins to call upon them, whatever reasonings for it, were for all intents and purposes serious. Both pay respects, bowing, thanking them for hold a meeting so soon. **"We come bearing a warning."** Any lack of focus now dissipated at the sound of trouble brewing.

 **"A warning?"** Shadow took the lead. Explaining the situation in the capital city, and the land surrounding it. Concerns and harsh remarks echoed through the room, a terrible debate broke through. Silence falling on the sisters.

There was no reached conclusion of the generations before them, but they knew they had to act and fast. They found it hard to tolerate their immature discussion. However it could also be understood for why they're arguing.

 **"This is madness, the king has always kept peace! There has to be some mistake."**

 **"Surely you jest? Our supplies from the outside world has diminished greatly in the past few years. And my son who returned with Shadow told me of the horrors they witnessed. It is clear to me that there is much chaos afoot!"**

 **"Fools! Why worry? We're perfectly safe here. We can simply speak with the king and convince him to not take over our town."**

 **"But he's already conquered other independent groups! We can't guarantee he'll keep his word."**

Their patience was wearing thin. The sisters were growing weary of the argument. **"If you're all done, may we continue on?"** Embarrassed the elders turn to the calm, rational pair. **"And what do you suggest?"** Shadow and Halo glace at one another.

A tight grip of held hands, Halo encourages her sister onward. **"Simply, we have two options. Either fight or flee. However I feel that for the safety of our people, we evacuate and live elsewhere."** Cries of denial and reject rang.

She knew it would come to this. However she had hoped that she would be proven wrong. Exhausted Shadow simply leaves, her sister following in suit. They reach their home. Shadow immediately hustling. **"I take it we're leaving?"** A sigh escapes the warrior.

 **"I'm sorry Halo, but we can't stay here, and clearly the elders are of no use to us, and fighting is out of the question."** A small smile graced her lips. Hearing Halo's most unladylike comment. **"Stubborn old fools."** They share a small laugh.

Their remaining time is packing, all their herbs, clothes and remaining belongings. **"You know...no matter what anyone says, I'll always stand by your side. You know that right?"** Shadow nods. Grateful. **"Together...we will carve our own path."** They took a map, analyzing the areas.

 **"The king is an impatient and ruthless man, he will take the shortest pathway to reach our home. So he'll take the rocky mountains."** It was enough common sense. A feeling of despair and anger bursts through the younger sister.

In all honesty Shadow didn't want to leave, she would rather gather her men and fight for their territory. But she sees there's no hope for it. Since the council were at large odds with one another. It would be easy to assume the people of the town would feel the same way.

And with their numbers, they'd need everyone on the same page for this fight. Even if everyone Did ban together, they still lacked the military power and numbers. Their best strategy would've been their knowledge of the land. And it wouldn't take long for it to be thwarted.

In addition, it was the people's choice whether to stay or go. They had no right to try and order an evacuation. Sure some could possibly leave or send their children and loved ones away for safety, but this was their life, they were born here and most of them with pride would die here as well.

Neither girls would force their people to go against their beliefs. **"So clearly making a home in the mountains would be a bad idea unless-"** Shadow quickly caught on to her siblings thought process.

 **"Unless it's on the opposite side on the path, on the other hand..."** Halo completes her statement. **"We're at risk of being found."** Seeing the map, they only had one possible place to live.

Simultaneously they came to the same conclusion. **"The Jungle..."** It made the most sense to them. The King would only be concerned about the village, and with the rumors of deadly beasts and ancient cursings...he'll stay from it.

 **"There's plenty of material we could use to build a home, wood from trees, thick sturdy vines as rope, we can use the rocks for weapons, and with the rainfall, there is an abundance of fruit, herbs and animals that live there."** A place full of promise, for all they know it could be an even better place to live.

 **"True, however, I fear people may try to follow us, they'd be in great danger or worse, they may gossip about the jungle, and it may be invaded as well."** Halo had a point, one her sister did not think of. **"You are correct."** Both started planning. Thinking of possibilities to prevent such troubles.

A thought nudged Shadow. **"Why not first set up traps. Traps that could strike fear into invaders hearts to make them flee. It will keep them at bay. Then once our home is built and we find ourselves used to living in the jungle, make a barrier. Preventing those who are unwelcome from entering."** They were excellent solutions.

Doable, simple enough to get the job done. And even if they aren't in the jungle to gather supplies, their home would still be protected from intruders. **"When should we leave...Shadow?"** It was a difficult decision to make. Her heart felt as if it would be ripped in two. She found her mouth go dry.

Making it hard to swallow. **"The sooner the better. I'd say we leave after our nightly prayer..."** It was done. The remainder of the day was one of sadness for the girls. They revealed to their fellow villagers of the news. Despite the rage they gained from the council.

Telling their friends and neighbors of their departure. That they were leaving and unless the occasional visit and gathering of supplies they would not return. They did not reveal the location of their new home. But if they ever were needed. All they would need is a smoke signal, and they would come.

Children cried. Holding onto their skirts, begging them not to leave. They were hugged, given words of reassurance. Before being tugged away by their mothers. Gifts were bestowed to them by their loved ones. Dried fruit, weapons for protection, cloth that could be sewn into blankets or clothes.

Deep painful sadness took over the girls. They choked up, the kindness, and the prayers for luck and safety overwhelming them. Anger, betrayal, hatred, those were the feelings they expected from the town's citizens. They were given the blessings and wishes for good fortune to live their life.

In the late of night, with two horses, a torch and their belongings, they took those wishes, and blessing with pride. As silver crystals dance down their cheeks. They glance back at the home they had lived the past sixteen years in. Taking in a final look at it's radiance.

A swarm of memories passing through their minds. Hand and hand, committed to the future. They disappeared into the thick wastelands all that followed behind them was total darkness.

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Yays it's going according to plan muahahaha. Yeah sorry, I have yet to add in any my candy love character. But i'll get there...eventually. Look its a long process. I'm working on it...**

 **Anyways hope you guys like what's going on. I would really like reviews/favs/follows/ Please...anyone? Won't someone look at my story T_T I'm not being greedy...much. Ok guys tchao for now~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: Hey all, it's been awhile, yeah i take time to upload. Sorry but i'm only one person, I do not own Mycandylove.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was always watching her, taking in her lovely form in the sun. She was so...enchanting to him. Things happened however, that prevented their future. She left him. Disappearing in the dead of night. There was no such thing as control in his nature. His desires spurred, lust growing within. He would have her. No matter what.

 _Deep in the Jungle..._

 **"Shadow we're in need of water."** Sweat plopped down her brow. As Halo rubbed her face, dirt was covering her hands. **"On it.** Grabbing hold of a glass bowl, and some skin sacks her hard working sister departs, heading for the deep jungle.

It has been a few weeks since their arrival and have been gather, building and preparing nonstop. It was a relief to them both when soon they'd finally be able to rest their weary limbs. Magic and the items within their possession has made the process run all the more smoothly.

Now they had a roof above their heads, food to last a month at least, and the isolation that was most wished for. Here they were at peace. No one to disturb them or their home. Halo looked at the grassy lands covered with vines, listening to the birds chirping in the distance. As bright light twinkled through the leaves on the trees.

She sighed in relief. But then she felt guilty a moment later. A pang penetrated her heart, a heavy weight for leaving the way they did. However she knew they had made the right decision.

This is what she and her sister always dreamed of. And it made them stronger and more secure, knowing they had a home to call their home without judgement. Suddenly she felt a thrumming vibrate in her body. She could feel it...someone was outside the jungle, interacting with her barrier.

Halo saw him standing there. Staring through the magical veil of protection, trying to catch the attention of the sisters. He couldn't see her. But she could see him. Honey gold hair brushed down to his chin. A face that made angels weep and maidens swoon. His emerald eyes sweeping over the area.

Relief coursed through Halo as she revealed herself to the visitor. He glazed over her appearance. Eyes burning. **"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you looked when bathed in the sun?"** Halo had a small giggle escape her throat. It was Dake.

A childhood friend of hers. A comedic pottery craftsman's son. Always going around flirting with all the pretty girls. _'Be it rain, shine, snow, night or day. He'd always get his way.'_ To this day the motto rang true. She walked to him, careful not to disturb her masterpiece.

 **"What on earth is a potters son doing here in the wild terrains of the jungle? Let alone know I would choose this as my home?"** Ignoring her questions, he takes her strong grimy hand, placing a kiss to the skin. **"My lady, there is not a thing in the world that would keep me from your lovely presence."**

She rolls her eyes taking her hand back. **"Seems you have not changed in the last month or so of my departure. Still wooing all that moves and is female."**

Dake pouts, holding his hands to his heart. **"Surely you jest my sweet Halo. I come here risking my life to see you again and here you are making ill treatment of my character."** She says nothing, only raising her eyebrow.

Hearing him huff. **"And for the record. I only woo women that move and are pretty."** She sighs, yes it had seemed her friend was still as egotistic and seductive as ever. But despite his poor qualities he was a good friend, always coming to aid her in her time of need.

The young maiden missed their banters. And was glad to see him. **"In all seriousness Dake. Why are you here?"** His humor gone he looks at her. **"I came looking for you, I missed you my ray of sunshine. As many others in the village. I was hoping to find you here...imagine my glee when I found I could not enter, so I knew this was what you took as your domain."**

The walked out of the jungle. Catching up on old times. **"Precious Halo...you have no idea how much joy you've given me. I...have something to confess."** She stared at him, wondering what had caused his change of tone.

No longer was he simply joking around, sounding serious, and also a detection of nervousness from his voice. **"And that would be?"** She didn't expect a serious reply, let alone him taking her into his strong arms.

The aroma sun, sweat and floral perfumes hit her nose. **"I want to be with you Halo...I want you to marry me..."**

 _Later on..._

A small dinner of cooked rabbit, herbs and berries was unusually quiet. Shadow was worried. Returning to an empty home was unexpected, though she trusted her sister to care for herself, it wasn't like her to simply leave.

However she didn't push or demand answers when she saw her rose colored sibling return not too long after. **"So we had a visitor."** Shadow's mouth was full, but she grunted, letting her sister know she was heard. **"It was Dake."** The grunt transformed into a quiet growl.

While one twin liked Dake, the other ultimately despised. If she had the choice, the masculine sister would've stab the womanizer a long LONG time ago. Many people had mistreated her for her life decisions to be a warrior and protector, and none were more cruel then the blond haired fool. Not that Halo knows this...this was kept from her.

All she knows is that Shadow doesn't think too highly of him. Stab. **"Oh?"** STab. **"How nice."** STAb. **"I take it he was here to simply say hi and bye?"** STAB! The poor rabbit...or what's left of it. Halo was gulping now, taking this as a bad time to continue. **"Yes, we spoke for a bit and he left."**

Green met blue. Her sister was not amused in the slightest. **"What did he want..."** A prickly sensation overcame the younger raven. Whatever he came here for, she just knew, from the bottom of her heart, that she was not going to like it. Not one little bit.

 **"Ahem...he wanted to marry me. He proposed."** The glass plate shattered from the ferocity of Shadow's final stab. Correction. She absolutely hated the news. Rage was coursing off her skin. **"I think I'll be departing for bed early tonight sister. But before that it seems I have some glass to dispose of..."**

Her fingers were twitching, her eyes dull as she regained composure. **"Shadow!"** She was ignored, as shards gently kissed the tips of fingers. **"Talk to me..."** Shivers embraced her shoulders. **"I hate that man...keep him away from me."**

Off she went, not another word spoken between the two. Both settle into an uneasy sleep full of tension. And it remained...even when the blinding of the light shone through their home. Halo rose to find her sister staring at the sky. Towards nothing, which is exactly how she felt if her sister accepted his proposal.

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: Ok i am done after taking so long yay! Getting back into the groove of things~ Messages, reviews(actual feedback) favs and follows are appreciated all. Tchao for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: So long...i've been gone for so long. However I can't help but feel happy that people have read since my absence...yay? I do not own My Candy Love...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a quiet morning for the pair. They dressed, ate breakfast and continued on with working on their home. The air was filled with a miasma of tension. Neither really knew what to say. Barely a word had been released from the two sisters.

A sigh was constantly escaped Shadow, as her eyes glanced at the blinding sun in irritation. "I'm going to get more clean water and some more vines." She marched on, once again leaving her sister, only this time under worse conditions.

Halo couldn't help but detect the slight hiss from her sibling before her departure. Her fingers stung as she picked up items, despite being wrapped in bandages. All alone, it left the young girl in thought.

 _Halo's P.O.V_

Why did I let her walk away on her own...and why was she so upset of my proposal? I mean, I don't really know what to think of it, I'm still stunned of the idea, however, I had never seen my sister react like that.

I couldn't read her expression, she revealed nothing to me, as if I were a stranger. She overkilled her dinner, injuring herself afterwards, she didn't sleep, she barely ate her breakfast, and she refused to talk to me on the matter at hand.

Could she be mad at me? Does she think I'm leaving her? No no, she wouldn't think of such things...she of all people know that I would be with her till the end. We left so that she and I could live our lives in peace. Away from those that judged my magic, and her lifestyle.

Then could her anger...no her hatred fall to Dakota? But whatever for? I know she didn't really interact with children that were our age when we were young like I had. So what could have spurred on that reaction. Is it possible something happened between those two?

Perhaps they were lovers at one point...nope no...just imagining the thought just didn't feel right. And many of times she had been traveling and fighting while he disappeared. His presence or absence never concerned her.

Could it be she doesn't find him suitable as my partner? Yes that could most likely be the cause of her aggression. And frankly I'd have to agree with her. Though Dakota is handsome and funny, I do not feel such ways for him. He's always been considered a friend.

Regardless of the reason, I need to speak to her. I was a coward, afraid of the possible scenarios that would occur should I dare try. But this time I won't falter, I'll talk to her, and-

 **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** I stood stunned. Instantly I dropped whatever mindless chore I was doing. Dashing towards my sister. I passed bushes and grass. There on the ground, with a red mark spreading on her cheek. I remained hidden, fearful...

Her eyes were filled with a passionate rage. **"You will never marry my sister, she is far too good for your lecherous sinful hands."** He smirked, walking around her. **"And what are you going to do about it wench? She's head over heels for me, just like every other girl."** He paused...long enough for my stomach to drop.

 **"Well normal girls anyways. Not some freaky thing like you. I'm sure it must sting knowing that you're future brother in law is going to enjoy making your life a living hell."** How dare he...I always considered him a friend. And yet, this is how he treats my kin, my twin.

He was right about one thing...normal girls do fall for him, lucky for me, I'm not so normal. Using the air around me, I manipulate and push it, smashing into his body. He drags across the earth. He is no longer welcome here. **"Halo!"**

 _Shadow's P.O.V-5 minutes ago..._

 **"Sss!"** A breath of air slid out. The cold water dripped, landing on the cuts from last night. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Taking my anger out on Halo. She of course wouldn't know just what a horrible beast Dakota is.

But the moment the words of her proposal left her mouth, I knew my worst fear would be realized. He was going to play her like a fiddle. He'll toy her around till he gets bored. Then he'll leave her with a broken heart. It's been seen far too many times with the innocent girls of the village.

I won't let him hurt her like that. But I need to calm myself. Less I go yell and upset her. I smash the water, destroying my reflecting. The last thing I wanted to see is me at my possible worse.

But by the gods how do I tell her?! She cares about him, she cherishes her friendship with him. And for all I know she may love him. I'll have to tread this carefully. Sigh...but first I have to return home, and hope she's still there and not with Him.

 **"Hmph didn't think I would find you here. I'm only going to ask you once, and I expect an answer I'll like. Where. Is. Your. Sister?"** Well glad to see that he's not with her. But now I've got the problem of him able to enter our territory at will.

She allowed him through the barrier. **"I have no idea, but I'm glad. Knowing she's far far away from scum like you."** His eye twitches, though he covers it in an instant. **"Now now is that how you act? We're going to be related you know, we might as well try to make amends."** How humerus.

He actually expects me to buy his act. There was so much poison dripping from those lips I was amazed that he didn't fall into his own pit of destruction. **"Sorry but I got more important things to do then speak with something like you."** I turn away, only to be grabbed. I couldn't help but wince as he crushed down on my arm.

 **"Don't you dare walk away from me you ugly little shit! Tell me where your sister is...Now."** If only I had my blades, I'd kill him. **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** I twist free from his grip, however I wasn't expecting his punch.

Pain exploded into my head as I fell. I glared right at him, nothing and no one was going to save him. Not this time. **"You will never marry my sister, she is far too good for your lecherous sinful hands."** He trotted, circling me with that smug look.

 **"And what are you going to do about it wench? She's head over heels for me, just like every other girl."** My heart was ready to stop at that moment. As much as I would love to believe that he was only trying to trick me...it's still plausible that she loves him...

And there would be nothing I could do to convince her of his misdeed. He'd manipulate every problem between us, and I'd be powerless to stop him. **"Well normal girls anyways. Not some freaky thing like you. I'm sure it must sting knowing that you're future brother in law is going to enjoy making your life a living hell."**

I wanted to cry, I wanted to stab him. I was paralyzed with the revelation that my future would be hell. He would enjoy every chance to torture me. Suddenly he slid backwards. I sat there gaping. A rustle of leaves alerted me of a third presence. It was my sister. **"Halo!"** Rage flickered her entire frame. I could only gulp.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Dakota stood up, in shock. **"Halo, sweetheart! There you are I've been looking all over for you-"** He didn't get the opportunity to finish that sentence. As razor sharp leaves slashed right by him. His face was nicked.

 **"Leave this place Dakota...and never return."** Halo helped her sister up. Hand in hand they supported one another. **"For if you do, it will lead to your end. This is your only warning."** He gritted his teeth in scorn. Trembling fingers swiping the blood off his angelic face.

It was over. For now anyways. **"This isn't the end witch. You and your freak of a sister will pay for this."** He ran, never looking back. A relieved sigh escaped Shadow, as her shaking ceased. She sagged into her sister. Shadow..." Both pairs of eyes were stationed at the retreating form of Dakota.

 **"Yes..."** Both knew where this conversation was going. **"We need to talk."** Shadow nodded, understanding. **"Indeed."** Arms on each other's shoulder, they walked home, revealing their thoughts, and feelings. Mending the rift between themselves.

The womanizing mastermind fled, bitterness engulfing him. **"How dare she reject me..."** His dreams, his future ruined, his reputation in shambles because of two women. He would make them pay... he laughed as a twisted expression planted onto his face. He would see them suffer, even a the cost of one village.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whooo done! I dids it~ It didn't take me long to type this and I'm happy with what happened, but now my hands hurt so time for a break~**

 **Thank you to all who are reading this story so far. Feedback would be nice as well as favs and follows. I'm doing what I can to get back on schedule for the stories.** **Ok guys tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: hehe...tehehehehehe...i'm backkkkk~ Ok i'm done being creepy! I don't own mcl!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things were going so well. The bond between the sisters was fixed, and even grew stronger. Halo felt nothing but relief knowing things were once more as they should be. But Shadow worries...every once in awhile she'd feel a a small twinge of pain.

Her bruises however to both her body and her pride were healing. Still...Everyday she would recall Dakota and his threats. He ran away scorned. Swearing revenge.

 _ **"This isn't the end witch. You and your freak of a sister will pay for this."** _

It stung. His voice showed promise. He would go through with his threat. **"Shadow...everything will be alright."** Her mind would not be swayed.

Many a times she had experienced, this deep sense of horror, and sadly she was always right. She lost many good friends in the past after feeling this sensation. Weeks went on...things remained peaceful and quiet. However one night a dream came to Shadow.

 _ **"You're going to pay at last you witch. You and your sister."** She saw it come, but could do nothing to stop it **"Ack!"** Swords stabbed into her flesh. Searing flame burns her toes. **"Kyaaa Shadow!"** The heat...the gaping bloody holes in her frame were terrible..._

 _But it didn't compare to the sounds she heard. **"Lady Shadow help us!"** The shouts for help...before that deadly silence. She was alone, on her knees, unable to turn away from the sea of bodies._

She gasped sitting up. It's still dark out, her sister still sleeping peacefully. Her skin felt like ice, immediately getting out of bed, she made her way outside. It was pitch black out.. No moon or stars illuminating the sky. **"What's the matter?"** Halo approached her stiff sibling who was staring off to the distance.

 **"I think I'm going to visit the village."** A warm hand fell on her cold shoulder. **"We'll both go..."** The elder sibling didn't want to admit it. Unlike Shadow, her sister wasn't a warrior, and as of such never relied on her instincts.

Though even she felt something. Her skin was burning. She knew...there was trouble. They changed into riding tunics, gathered their two horses, and rode into the night, flame torches guiding their path.

Their horses galloped the night away. Avoiding vines and rocks, well adverse with the terrain. As the duo gained closer to their destination, they began to see something. A bright light...almost as if there was a bonfire in the center of the town.

Simultaneously they stopped on a small cliff...taking in the sights. Suspicions crept onto their thoughts. **"Shadow is this?"** They were on the same page. The younger sister couldn't help but feel guilt. **"Yes...the kings men have arrived, invading..."**

Neither could bring themselves to listen to the cries of agony from their brethren. **"Hyaaa!"** Forcing their noble steeds to a sprint, they flew into the sky. Shadow unsheathing her daggers. As the elder began focusing her energy.

A mother helplessly being ripped from her son. **"No please!"** She was pushed as a soldier raised his sword. **"NOOOO MOMMMYYYYY!"** The final strike never came. **"Gwaaaa!"** He fell, blood coating his suit of armor. **"My baby!"** She clutched him close to her chest. Breathing at the sisters returning.

 **"Bless you Lady Shadow...Bless you lady Halo"** The raven fighter mercilessly took the small blade out of her victims neck. **"You must flee madam...you and your child both. We'll try to protect and kill off as many of the enemy as we can. Halo!"**

A sphere of magic is released an explosion of power attacks the soldiers coming. **"Quickly now!"** The pair run, praying for the girls safety. Shadow ran into the destruction slashing those in her way, her sister providing protection and long distance attacks with her spells.

 **"Come on men! Don't cower, FIG-Uwak!"** A stab to the heart and he fell. **"Shadow...we won't be able to keep this up for long."** The air was becoming difficult to breath with the smoke. **"I know...but if we don't keep fighting."** Another slash of a dying opponent. **"Then many more of our people will die."**

The girls continued on. Wanting to push back the soldiers and halt their advance as long as possible. **"Tch. Bring in the Archery Units! We'll make it rain arrows."** Almost immediately the two were surrounded by swordsmen and archers. **"Well this certainly doesn't look good."**

The captain steps forward. **"You ladies put up quite the struggle, but it end here."** Tension grew. **"Fire the arrows!"** And so they flew, but they never hit their target. For Halo at the last minute created a barrier. Sending them straight back to their owners.

With Shadow moving at great speeds killing the remaining men, the captain included. Both at this point were starting to feel weak, sweat and blood coated their clothes. **"Is it over?"** All they could see were flames and corpses. **"It's far from over witches!"**

Shadow saw it, how it glinted from the light. **"NO!"** Blood was coughed up, as a sword with rapid forced, plunged into the younger sister. **"NO SHADOW!"** She fell, her sibling being the only thing holding her up on her knees. **"Stay with me!"** Tears fell seeing the warriors eyes begin to dim.

 **"ACK! Gasp."** An arrow lodged deeply into Halos back. Together they were born, and now together they die in each others embrace. As Dakota looks upon the pair in absolute triumph before vanishing. **"Rot in hell, the both of you."** The villagers evacuated from the flame engulfed place they called home.

When they returned days afterwards, there they saw, the sisters on their knees, holding one another. But there is no movement, no warmth. As both had left this world. Halo and Shadows bodies were buried together, flowers decorating their graves as they would've wanted.

The people banded as one to rebuild their lives and homes, telling the story of two maidens who sacrificed themselves for those they loved and cared about to future generations. There that story remained, even now after over 600 years it's recorded in the modern day history texts of school.

But what people didn't know was that there was more to this tale. Yes, even though the sisters died during that great battle, they still live on, for their mission was far from done.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop I did it! Wow I like how this went. I was worried after my break that I would have serious problems with finishing this chapter but it looks great! Hope you all enjoyed that, reviews/favs/follows would be epic~ Tchao for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sacred Sacrifice-Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Rockin and rolling, i'm sure you are starting to see where things are going from last chappy right? Lets see what awaits our fallen soldiers. i do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The darkness surrounded the girls. Both unconscious on the cold ground before them. Neither of them would've believed that they would open their eyes, not feeling any pain, with any sign of their terrible death missing.

They looked around unsure as to what happened. They clasped each others hand in support, rising to their feet. **"Where are we?"** Shadow narrowed her eyes, not having any success in seeing through the blackened area.

A flicker caught the two's attention, looking at it they saw lights glowing and growing, before it took their sight completely. **"Ahh!"** They shielded their eyes, the brightness overwhelming their senses. There stood two men, in opposite clothed robs.

What struck the sisters as surprising was their faces. Twins...just like them. Immediately Shadow brought her sister to face her back, taking a defensive position. She gritted her teeth at the fact that she lacked weapons but was prepared to take them on.

Both boys were calm, looking no older then 25, their expressions guarded, one raised his hand in peace. **"There is no need to fight."** Neither sister could shake the feeling of ice running down their spine while being licked by flames.

 **"Who are you and what do you want from us?"** Halo put on a brave face. Memories resurfaced of a sword, an arrow, blood and a sea of fire. The trauma had yet to vanish from her and Shadow. The darker robed brother spoke, his voice just a tad deeper. **"We need your assistance."**

Shadow was about to say something snarky, but her attention was grabbed. She needed answers and this pair were her best bet. **"For what exactly...and you've yet to identify yourself."** In unison the strange men sighed.

 **"I am Dimitry, the lord of the darkness that creeps in the underworld, in other words 'Satan of Hell'...this is my brother, Lord of the light in all hearts throughout the realms, Leigh, although you would also know him by the title 'God of All."** Shock rose from our deceased maidens.

This was not what they at all expected when finally crossing to the other plane **. "Please calm yourselves, my brother always was one for the drama. We wish for help from the both of you."** Halo looked to her pale faced sibling.

 **"You've yet to explain why you request our aid, how could we anyways? Afterall you're the lords of life and death, good and evil, what use could we be?"** Their past had been explained, it was not a pretty tale. Only a gruesome reality that lead to their eternal bound duty.

 _They were twins, born only moments apart. They were close, very close. They were always together, happy to be away from the world and enjoy life. But one day that all changed._

 _There was a woman...they met her and both had fallen for the maiden. But she had picked one over the other. There was jealousy, there was pain...there was war._

 _The brothers grew to hate on another, and battled, the lovely beauty was forced to watch them draw blood and blades. Eventually she had, had enough of the fight, and tried to stop it._

 _She placed herself to be between the two, and lost her life. The brothers were horrified with what they had done and grieved. Both were strong, full of magic and power. Their suffering caused the earth below them to shift and break apart._

 _One sibling had given up their pain to help others in their time of need. Using his magic he created the land he stood on as a paradise, a safe haven for those who are ready to find a peaceful afterlife, creating Heaven._

 _The other man, one who was often a troubled soul, felt nothing but bitterness and hatred for his own actions for losing the love of his life. He morphed his territory as a place full of punishment and sin, for those who lost themselves to the darkness he himself succumbed to. Establishing Hell._

 _These two kingdoms became their own, souls drifted to the place they belonged, Leigh and Dimitry had followers, strong souls bound to obey their lord in their quest for balance of the world they once lived._

 **"And this is where you two come in, both of you have hearts strong enough to become capable soldiers for the living world. With you two, we'd be able to keep the world in control. Without an equal show of good and evil we risk the loss of all. There would be nothing, a blank existence."**

Shadow and Halo looked at one another in shock. To think that their story was much like their own. Both were still weary of this deal however. **"Now there is a price for you to accept this duty."** Dread began to transpire within the girls. Their hands gripping all the tighter. **"What is it..."**

Neither girl was foolish, nor blind but they had to know, they had to hear it for themselves. Leigh looked at the two with a sympathetic. **"You would have to separate, one belonging as a soldier of Hell, the other for Heaven. I fear this isn't much time to decide this either."**

The sisters sucked in a breath in unison, it was what they feared, it was they were determined to prevent in both in life and death. Yet, our maidens knew that defying the lords of life and death itself would be inexcusable.

They had to decide, who would go where. And that decision must be made now. One stepped forward, blocking the other with her body **. "Alright...I'll join Lord Dimitry in Hell."**

Surprise graced everyones expression when those words broke through. But she had a plan...she only hoped it wouldn't lead to a grave error. Other girl cried, begging for some other way. **"Why must we be isolated from each other!? What sins could we have committed to be enemies!"**

To be continued!

 **Author notes: Yowza! that was intense, well i got the backstory worked on yay! So here's some mind puzzles for you to think about. Who was the girl Leigh and Dimitry fought over? Who won her affections? Which sister decided to sacrifice herself? And why did she do it?**

 **Questions questions which hopefully will be awnsered as time goes on with the chapters! Ok so thats it for now~ Please review/fav/follow if you liked this! Tchao for now**


	7. Chapter 7

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: Well last chappy was quite dramatic wasn't it, i think though things are gonna get worse. Lets find out! I do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Screaming was all she could do. Tears poured out of her eyes as the immense dark magical energy entered her body. The pain engulfing her entire being. She couldn't hold in her shrieks of agonizing torture.

Despite it though, Shadow was glad that she volunteered herself as Hell's soldier. Halo was forced to watch on, begging for her sisters' suffering to cease. It was horrible. But neither man in front of them stopped.

The moment Shadow stood and agreed to the terms as a demonic warrior, Dimitry chanted a spell. Removing all of her good energy from her, and replacing it with the darkness within Halo's heart.

When Halo received the goodness from her sister, it was a kind, gentle warmth that was easily absorbed. Shadow however felt like she was splitting apart from the intensity of the magic.

It was a relief to the girl that the transfer didn't last long as she fell to her knees. Her skin having odd symbols tattooed on almost every inch of her body. **"Shadow..."** Halo didn't know what to do. Let alone what to say.

Barely able to stand, she reached a trembling hand to her sister. Desperately trying to move her frozen limbs. Her eyes blurred seeing her state of agony. Halo had to strain her ear to catch her twins final words before collapsing from the transfer. **"Forgive me dear sister...may we meet again."**

Dimitry caught Shadow before her skull hit the ground and picked her up. **"NO! Please! SHADOW!"** Halo sobbed falling to her knees, watching her only family member being carried away...her body went numb with grief as Leigh escorted her to Heaven and explained her duties.

 _Time Skip-Shadow's P.O.V_

It seemed like eons since I last was able to open my eyes. I couldn't stop the flinch as my body refused to move. Ice cold and numb. It was a brutal struggle to even turn my head. **"Stop trying to move before you hurt yourself further."**

The voice startled me, I didn't think anyone else was here, and the voice was unfamiliar. **"You certainly are something...doing what you did for your sister."** The woman standing before me is beautiful.

Her darkened skin and chestnut hair made her jade eyes glow, radiating light in this darkened room. I failed at my attempt to shrug. **"No offense, but I don't think she deserves living in Hell the rest of her existence."** She smiles at me.

Something that I find surprising. I would've expected her to glare for my rude statement. **"None taken, Heaven is a beautiful paradise where as Hell is a prison of destruction. Your honesty is a nice change from the stupid sluts that filter into this realm."** I raise an eyebrow.

I know that it was odd, but I liked this girl. Something was just drawing me to her. **"Like you, some of the souls here are for their duties as guardians. However..."** She wrinkles her nose before continuing. **"Most leave a lot to be desired in the personality department."**

Warmth was spreading back into my chest. As tired as I was, I managed a smile. **"Do you have a name?"** She grinned, knowing she was breaking down my defensive mask and barrier.

 **"I go by Priya now but it used to be Mary. Go get some rest Shadow. For when you awaken, it'll be story time."** Without meaning to I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow me. Halo...please be well.

 _Halo's P.O.V_

 **"Is my sister well? Is she safe?!"** I felt so tired, but I couldn't afford to rest. Not until I knew that my sister was alright. Leigh looked away, not meeting my eyes. **"My brother and his wife will be caring for her. She will be fine."** Though I could feel his sincerity, i could not calm my tense body.

I walked step by step next to Leigh, having trouble taking in everything. I just couldn't believe what was happening. One minute my sister and I were side by side, and the next, we're separated, carrying on duties for the sake of the realms.

Leigh had been explaining my duties to me, I was to go into the human realm, find the souls of the dead that were given entrance into Heaven and escort them, much like a guide. But before I could complete my task, I would have to train.

In both combat and flying. As I now had a pair of white wings upon my person. I knew that for such an important duty my magic would not be able to assist me as much as I would like it to. **"My she's quite the looker Leigh."** My eyes snap to attention seeing a beautiful white haired angel.

Gold eyes sparkling towards us. I turns my attention to the pair. Seeing the two speak with each other with only their eyes. They had a strong connection, a powerful bond. Immediately my hand clutches my heart. My sister...

 **"Halo. This is my wife Rosalya. Rosalya, this is the new guardian representing Heaven Halo."** The albino leaps with a squeal. I was unable to avoid her hug as her thin arms wrap around me. **"It's so nice to meet you! You have no idea how badly I've wanted another girl here to speak with."**

I frown confused. **"Heaven is a paradise isn't it? Wouldn't there be many souls here for you to interact with?"** She lets go of me, preferring to drag me away as she explains. **"It is a paradise, but not always a permanent one. You see in time souls are reincarnated, and return back to the human realm."**

My mouth opens partially. feeling her loneliness and sorrow. If souls are reincarnated, then that means friendships between her and the souls break as they leave. And as humans they probably wouldn't remember her, even if she did meet them again.

 **"I am sorry."** I found it hard to contain my worry. She smiles. **"I know you miss your sister. But you have no idea how grateful I am your here. Helping my husband, but I do hope you would be my friend. The guardians here are all men and I'm only close to one or two."**

Surprise graced my features. Catching her attention. **"I saw what happened with you and Shadow. Please understand that neither Leigh nor Dimitry wished for this, but they need you and your sister's help."** Tears began filling my eyes. Unable to hold them back any longer.

I fell to my knees. Her arms automatically wrapped around me. **"We promised...that we'd be together, we're twins, we were born and died side by side. Why must be forced apart!?"** In my heart I knew why, it was stated to me so many times.

But it didn't make the pain go away. **"Heaven and Hell aren't enemies Halo."** I looked at her. **"Like Leigh said, they work together to keep balance. Like you and your sister, Heaven and Hell both have properties that tie them together but have different roles and methods."**

She hands me a handkerchief, I take it gratefully, blowing my nose, while she waits to continue. **"Matter of fact we meet with the representatives in Hell all the time, and in the human realm, most guardians end up running into each other while working. I'm sure you'll see her."** Hope blooms in my chest.

I was just so overwhelmed. My emotions battle out as relief, sadness, joy and even jealousy try to take dominance. **"Why don't you sleep Halo? It's been a rough day for you. We can speak more when you wake up!"** She leads me to a bed.

Sinking into the soft and smooth fabric, i sigh, closing my eyes. My head ringing with the final words Shadow said before falling unconscious. **_'May we meet again...'_ ** Did she know about this? Or did she hoped she could find a loophole?

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: Done done~ So we have characters I'm sure many of you know quite well! What did you guys think huh? If you like feel free to fav/follow/review! I'd really appreciate it! Tchao for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 8

 **Author Notes: There always seems to be this jittery happy buzz whenever i make it to chapter 8 in my stories! Number 8 being my fav number and all and I see the nice amount of chappys done. So here we go. I do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Long...long ago. In a time where the world was new there were two twin brothers. They were close. Perfectly in sync with one another, they lived a life of perfect harmony. They were considered blessed children of the gods for their magic

But that all changed with a girl. The two fell in love with her. But with that love came hatred that resulted in tragedy. She had picked one over the other. Her name was Mary. Beautiful blonde hair coursing down her slender body.

Eyes as clear as a mirror, leaving all to gasp at her enchanting purple orbs. Her red lips speaking softly with prayers and wishes for happiness to those she cared for. And she chose Dimitry. The two were enjoyed being together.

Wanting a life of peace filled to the brim with love alongside a warm family. But not all blessed the couple. Leigh had wanted to prove his worth, challenging his brother in combat. The beautiful virtuous maiden watched the deadly battle with tears, seeing blood spurt and spray.

Hearing every grunt of pain, soon she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped into the center of their swords. Crimson stained their blades once more. The clarity in their eyes at seeing their beloved fall in between them shattered any hatred for the other.

They held her, already preparing their magic to try and heal her. But there was nothing that could be done. As when the blades met her flesh, her soul was slashed, splitting into two entities. Both brothers saw a light flash across the sky.

Not knowing that there were two lights flying to opposite sides of the earth. Leigh and Dimitry grieved, for her, a woman that did no wrong, and was able to save their souls and lives.

Dimitry took her death hard. Losing the love of his life, and by being the sole cause of it, he blamed himself, feeling he had no right to continue on in life. He treated himself like a criminal, creating his castle of hell.

Where he locked himself and others who committed terrible deeds in, where for all eternity they would suffer, constantly thinking of what they did. Feeling the deadly flames consume them, till they would feel nothing but dark cold numbness. Eventually Dimitry had realized something.

A soul had come into his territory even though it was pure. A being that committed no wrong entered his chambers, it baffled him. How baffling that she walked through the flames and darkness, she remained untainted.

 **"Who are you?"** His eyes were narrowed with suspicion. He felt a strong connection with her, but she looked not at all like the people of his past. Her long dark chocolate hair fell in smooth ringlets down her back.

Her eyes were a mirror to her soul, making all that look into them gasp, seeing a deep sea of jade green. Her skin was tanned, permanent dark markings and symbols were written all over her body hidden partially in her indian styled dress. A red gem placed delicately on her forehead.

She smiled softly with a tilted head, her arms across her chest. **"It's been too long Dimitry."** Her voice was strong and loud, echoing in his room. And her statement shocked him to the core. He had never seen her before.

Yet that connection was there, pulsating, growing so strong you'd think they were linked together by an invisible chain. **"I will not ask again. Who are you?"** He pushed those emotions that began gnawing at his chest.

She stayed there, patient. **"Have you forgotten me love? Though the body dies, ones soul lives on. Have you truly forgotten the vows we made all those centuries ago?"** Dimitry sucked in a breath, as a vision come across his eyes. Before him was his beloved Mary.

A blink caused her to return to her current appearance, but he finally recognized her. He leaped, taking her into his arms. Whispering her named as tears descended down his face. She didn't move, loving his tight warm embrace.

Words could not express the joy he felt, however as fast as it came, it faded, overrun by guilt. He stepped back, his expression revealing all he felt, and thought. **"My dear dear Dimitry."** She sighed, cupping his cheek with her palm.

 **"How long must you hold on to your grieving? My soul split apart, sending me beyond space and time till I became a new person. Yet despite the life I had, I could never forget you. But now in death I find you. Will you let go of your fears, and let me share your burden?"** He gulped.

Unable to trust his voice. Her emotions of devotion and trust hitting him like a tidal wave. She kissed him, a thousand promises given. Dimitry gave in, accepting her as his once more. Even in death she returned to stand by her side. **"What name do you go by now?"** She smiles.

Taking his arm as they prepare to walk and show the fiends of hell his queen. **"In life I was called Priya."** Now that his world returned to him, the man of darkness and chaos saw the state of earth, promising to help his brother keep balance. So a tragedy as such would never repeat itself.

 **"So this is India. Heh, to think our queen was reborn here. Looks like a place to have some fun."** Three lone figures stood on one of the monuments. **"Who cares, let's just get the job done, the air here is so...clean. I want to sleep in my dark pit in hell." A** girl watches the two bicker.

She sighs, silencing both of them. **"Enough you two. We have an assignment to do, the longer you two continue to argue, the more time wasted."** Both look at her, slightly ashamed of themselves.

They were new to their duties as demon guardians. Not trusted to complete their task on their own at this point in time, Shadow accompanied them. **"Come, spread your wings. We meet back at dawn."** Dark feathers fly from their skin.

In unison the trio jump off the building, free falling in the black sky. Going the three directions, separating at blinding speeds. Shadow soars above the clouds. Not ready to risk being spotted. It doesn't take long for her to arrive at her destination.

The royal palace. She lands gracefully on the ground through one of the open windows. Her feet glide along the soft furred carpeting. Her dress of black and silver follow silently behind.

There she makes it to an open doorway. Where a man of evil and decay lays breathing in his final moments of life. She could already clearly the decomposition of his blacken soul leak. She walks, chanting a small spell.

A barrier surrounds the room, no one will see, no one will hear, no one will know of the mysterious winged intruder. Just then his body fails. Sinking into the plush pillows. With her enhanced eyes she sees his spirit stand from his physical body.

 **"What the?"** He stares horrified at his corpse. **"What's going on?"** Shadow stands before the startled figure. **"You are dead prince Chanchal. And my bound duty is to take you away."** His silver eyes widen in surprise as he takes in his guests beautiful figure.

He grins, eyes snaking up and down. **"And pray tell where am I going beautiful?"** She sighs, unamused with his behavior. **"Prince Chanchal you have committed many a sins in your life, killing, abusing your power of the courts, and to your fellow humans."** Her eyes glow as power surges within her.

 **"Due to that you're sentenced to hell. Where for the rest of your existence will be spent having your body licked by the flames of repent."** With a wave of her hand his spirit disappears traveling downwards. "One down...many more to go."

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Done and done~ So there is religious stuff, but in a sense, it's not, I'm not religious, but i thought the concept of good and evil aren't as clear cut as people like to believe. So here we go. Next chappy is Halo's point of view.**

 **For the record we'll see Chanchal often as he is an mcl character, but I'm having him start here. I don't know why I chose India, it was the first thing that came to me. Probably because of Priya. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story! Tchao for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 9

 **Author Notes: Ok so i'm sick, i just watched a playthrough of episode 30 and I'm SO SO SAD! LYSSSYYYYYY! T_T *Sniffle* On the bright side we've made 200 views ^_^ I do not own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Long...long ago. In a time where the world was new there were two twin brothers. They were close. Perfectly in sync with one another, they lived a life of perfect harmony. They were considered blessed children of the gods for their magic

But that all changed with a girl. The two fell in love with her. But with that love came hatred that resulted in tragedy. She had picked one over the other. Her name was Mary. Beautiful blonde hair coursing down her slender body.

Eyes as clear as a mirror, leaving all to gasp at her enchanting purple orbs. Her red lips speaking softly with prayers and wishes for happiness to those she cared for. And she chose Dimitry. The two were enjoyed being together.

Wanting a life of peace filled to the brim with love alongside a warm family. But not all blessed the couple. Leigh had wanted to prove his worth, challenging his brother in combat. The beautiful virtuous maiden watched the deadly battle with tears, seeing blood spurt and spray.

Hearing every grunt of pain, soon she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped into the center of their swords. Crimson stained their blades once more. The clarity in their eyes at seeing their beloved fall in between them shattered any hatred for the other.

They held her, already preparing their magic to try and heal her. But there was nothing that could be done. As when the blades met her flesh, her soul was slashed, splitting into two entities. Both brothers saw a light flash across the sky.

Not knowing that there were two lights flying to opposite sides of the earth. Leigh and Dimitry grieved, for her, a woman that did no wrong, and was able to save their souls and lives.

Leigh felt terrible about the whole thing, because of his selfishness, he lost his brother and beloved. Guilt and regret was all on he knew, but for the first time in so long his thoughts were clear, his heart pure once more.

He watched as his brother suffered and swore that he would no longer allow such a tragedy to happen. Determined Leigh used to his magic to explore the world. Almost immediately he saw the chaos and bloodshed that filled the earth.

So many restless souls hovered over the living, having nowhere to go. Such sad and lonely emotions engulfed his form and his desire to help these spirits helped craft his paradise, the realm of Heaven.

Where those who have been deemed worthy, find an afterlife of peace and happiness before eventually returning to earth and being reborn. Of course he didn't always stay in Heaven, no. Unlike his troubled twin, he ventured from his realm.

Assisting those in need when he could. And that's how he stumbled upon...her. She was a goddess in his eyes. Her long soft hair fell down her back in silver waves, with golden eyes full of curiosity gazed at him.

A warmth so deep overwhelmed him, her pale skin covered modestly in long colorful pools of silk and jewels. **"It has been a long time Leigh."** Her voice was soft and lovely, it reminded him of a beloved melody that he had heard over and over as a child.

He couldn't shake the powerful connection that overwhelmed his senses. Leigh had a difficult time swallowing. Captivated by her, a bright aura surrounded her beautiful form. **"Have we met?"** He couldn't recall ever meeting such a maiden.

No...that was a lie. There was one. But it couldn't be her, as she had long past. "Are you so sure Leigh? Do you truly deny the truth?" He sucked in a breath, astonished. She had read his mind, gone into his thoughts.

 **"It couldn't be...Mary?!"** With a squeal she leaps upon the stunned man. **"I go by Rosalya now, but I was Mary. Half of her to be exact!"** So many emotions filtered through his mind. But for now he only kept her into his arms.

She was still alive when she and he met each other. There for many years the two were together. And when her time of death came he whisked her away to his realm of peace and beauty. Where she would assist her husband with his bound duties.

One lone angelic guardian stands on top of a building. The sun was blazing, not a single cloud was in the sky. She watched with sadness as she just saw so many die. It was an accident she was unable to stop.

Halo arrived too late, of course, it was not her duty to interfere with the lives of the living. It wasn't her place, though she still felt horrible as she saw those destroyed bodies lay on the ground. A terrible accident.

A horse drawn carriage slipped on the mud and crashed into a store. Many souls were screaming as they left their bodies. She fell off the building, landing in front of just a few of the dead victims. **"Come...it is time for you to rest."** Like a moth to a flame, the souls floated towards her.

She floated away, unseen by human eyes. However one lone individual stopped walking, her eyes looked up to the sky, following the dead and guiding spirit. **"You seem to be doing well sister...we'll meet again soon."** Halo paused for a moment.

Looking down at the abandoned carriage she looked, she knew she heard her sisters voice, and searched for her kin. But she was nowhere to be seen, with a heavy heart, she returned to the heavens. Unaware of a pair of familiar eyes looking towards the heavens. A tear slowly descending down her cheek.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chappy done. So to those still confused here's easy explanation version of Priya and Rosa. Mary stopped fight between Dimitry and Leigh, their weapons pierced her soul, breaking it in half. One half was Priya who was reborn in India.**

 **The other half was Rosalya who was reborn in France Now Dimitry and Leigh have their beloved with them and were back in the present timeline with Shadow and Halo.**

 **With that we're ending it here! If you like please be sure to show your support if you like this story! Tchao for now everyone~**


	10. Chapter 10

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 10

 **Author Notes: Squeee over 200 views ^_^ I'm so happy~ It's so awesome! Thank you kindly. Now for my latest reviewer. In answer to your question...yes yes it would.**

 **I've tried different formats, and frankly this is the easiest way for me to read and type and practically all my other works are in the exact same formatting(not counting the older ones as that was before doing it in this style.) For those who are not familiar with my work here's how it goes.**

 **Bold-** people talk out loud/converse (both 1st/3rd pov)

 _Italics_ -peoples thoughts(3rd pov) and flashbacks of the past(both 1st/3rd pov)

 ** _Bold/italic_** -past conversations/written texts like books or messages(both 1st/3rd pov)

regular font-descriptions/narration(both 1st/3rd pov)

 **If you don't like, don't read, because though i'm sorry for the confusion, i am not sorry enough to change it as it is my writing style and this is the easiest way for me to type.**

 **So as much as i appreciated to finally get a review for this story. I would've appreciated it more if it was more than a simple comment about my typing format. Ok so let's get going I do not own My Candy Love~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hurry hurry up!"** She was being dragged, along the corridors, through the halls, to the edge of the realm! **"Bring out your wings Halo! We're running late!"** It was out by instinct now.

The guardian of Heaven or what humans would consider her, 'angel' was unsure how many years have gone by since her acceptance of the role. However she knew that the world she once lived in, was not the same.

Each time she descended down to earth she saw the newest kingdoms, technologies and change within society. It was incredible, and today was her first ever meeting with the representatives of hell.

Which meant that she would possibly be able to see Shadow since their separation. **"What exactly do I have to do?"** Rosa and Halo have gotten close, practically sisters from the way they behave. **"Oh nothing really. Dimitry and Leigh will be talking, and the rest of us will just be hanging out."**

The white haired girl smiled, already knowing what was on her friends mind. **"I've heard that Shadow has made it high in rank as a Guardian of Hell. There's no way she can Not be there. Sooo...the sooner we get there the sooner we get to see her~"** Excitement coursed through their veins.

And both women soar through the clouds, running their hands on the soft, almost non existent fluff. Glittering stars illuminate their forms as they fly. Their destination was earth, seeing how it was inbetween both realms as well as a neutral territory, where both parties could roam.

Waiting for tbem was not Leigh or their fellow angels, but a devil. Halo breaks out a breathtaking smile as she dives onto her sister. **"Shadow!"** Tumbling around on the grass, laughing they separate and fall onto the ground.

 **"You're late sister, I was starting to worry."** Her pure counterpart apologizes, that smile still etched into her face. **"I thought I'd never see you again..."** Shadow rises from her earthy floor. Hugging her elder sibling tight. **"I know...I know."**

They explore the new world taking in the sights of change. **"Hmm the clothing they wear is a bit...tight."** A couple of women in ball gowns and corset slim dresses walk past. **"Haha you're used to wearing mens clothing, but even they wear tight suits. How would you survive in this age?"**

Shadow simply said she wouldn't. **"I'd wear what I like, who knows I'd make a new fashion statement."** They share a chuckle, no one could see them, as immortal spiritual guardians, they could choose to materialize or not.

The day continues on with similar antics, they were different from other representatives. Most angels and devils avoid any and all contact with one another, though they fought for the same cause they were two different beings.

 **"Hey Halo? Do you want to meet up again like this?"** The girl in question stares curiously. **"Do you mean at the meetings?"** Her twin shook her head. **"No. I mean after our assignments. Usually guardians head back to their realms, but some actually stay and take in the feeling of being alive."**

Halo stares at her sister, not yet comprehending her sisters' request. **"You want us to meet up here? On earth? Is-is that allowed?"** She bit her lip, Halo has always been a follower of rules and order, and with their responsibilities as guardians, neither of them could afford causing trouble.

Fortunately, despite their separation Shadow knew her twin well and already did her research. **"It's perfectly allowed, some guardians even take holiday here, to relax. Though it's odd for 'angels' and 'devils' to be seen together it's not prohibited."** It was a moment of silence.

One was deeply thinking, the other was silently hoping. A few moments passed before a small nod came from the older. **"Alright, so long as it's allowed we'll meet up. Together again..."** The reward for her words was a large joyous smile.

A smile that Shadow hasn't made for a long time. Long before word spread of this meeting the younger girl has been contemplating on what she could do to be reunited with her other half and had asked time and time again for advice.

 _Priya had been her biggest supporter. **'Listen to me Shadow, love is not a sin, it's not always considered a virtue but it's not truly a sin either and it comes in many different forms. The bond you and your sister have is an incredible one that passed through death.'**_

 _She gripped her friends hand, sincerity showing in her green orbs. **'Dimitry has been in that situation, he of all people understands. It's not a sin to want to be with those you care about, whether its family, good loyal friends or a lover. You have every right to be with her regardless of what you are.'**_

Now standing here with her one and only family, she could tell she had come to the right decision. **"When should we next meet up?"** Neither realized how much time would change everything they now knew.

And how much they would have to fight, not only for themselves, but for the entire world. Because even now, there was a small stir, a stir that would grow and transform what the guardians believed and stood for, good and evil, soon that concept would mean much more than what's considered human culture.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chapter done. This one was difficult to do, but now I've set the course for now what can begin, as the main plot and idea. Up till now has been kinda a back story, or the beginning. From now on though things are going to shake up.**

 **Just understand that the next set of chapters won't be so much focused on Shadow and Halo's point of view, and we're heading straight into the modern day my candy love time line.**

 **So with that thank you everyone for reading, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it always makes my day~ Tchao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 11

 **Author Notes: Big fun we're in the all day every day Sweet Amoris high school...Yay *sarcasm* Ok, I do not own My Candy Love~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was so bored. Waiting for the bell to ring. At the corner of his eye he noticed his brother and Priya talking with Rosa about the latest fashions out there. Armin didn't really care for that.

So here he was playing his latest game, sneakily without the teacher noticed. He was a hermit, preferring to stay indoors and watch animes or play games. It was a miracle that somehow his brother managed to convince him to join him on the field trip later this week.

Things have been pretty eventful. He and his twin Alexy joined this school earlier in the year, and there always seems to be something going on. Especially with the new girl Hana, Hana Harmonics.

She was quite the mystery. A transfer student that arrived 2 months ago. She talks with Rosa and Priya, but mainly keeps a distance from everyone. She doesn't mention her family, where she originally lived or even what she likes to do.

Peggy is practically stalking the girl, trying to find whatever secrets she can for an article. But Hana was always on guard, keeping her secrets. Attracting a good portion of the guys, whom were already interested in her based on her appearance.

Wavy caramel hair braided down to her shoulder blades. Deep indigo blue eyes that stare into your soul. Flooded with sadness and fear. Many of her fellow students had a train of gossip trees about the girl.

The only other person that she interacts with is Jade. A student that has an obsession over plants and nature. They seem rather close, which is what confuses people. Hana states she's never lived here before.

And yet, she knows the terrain, already knows Jade, Priya, and Rosa, where two of the three(Jade and Rosa) have been here since they were young. It seemed to...weird. Priya and Hana both travel a lot so it's not as surprising that they have met before.

 **"Armin~"** He glances up from his game. His twin putting on his innocent face. The raven haired boy could already tell that Alexy was up to no good. **"What...?"** He places his hands together. **"Will you go shopping with me?!"** His brother groans.

He absolutely hated shopping. Unless it was games or anime related, and something told him that it wasn't the kind of shopping his brother was going to do. **"Didn't you already go shopping with the girls yesterday?"**

Looking back down at his screen he continues his mystical journey. **"Yeah but we need to buy clothes for the field trip, and Kenny's birthday is coming up..."** A sigh escapes the older twin.

It wasn't too surprising. Kenny aka Kenten, or as Priya likes to call him, Camo boy. Kenten Jacobs went from everyone's zero to Alexy's hero. After Amber went and got sweet nerdy Ken in trouble and shipped off to military academy they were hit with a big surprise.

When he came back, he showed up as a hottie that got all the girls and Alexy swooning. He was still a cool dude that had a sweet tooth for cookies and was an anime fanboy, much to Armin's relief. He still had his friend.

And for the past 3 months Alexy and him have gotten closer, and the blue haired brother has been taking his time in asking Kenny-boy out. It was kinda awkward for the raven haired boy.

At one hand he totally supports his brother, but at the other hand, knowing that the two were acting like embarrassed love birds really made him feel like the 3rd wheel who wasn't wanted.

So to help him ease his loneliness, he returned to heavily playing his games and contemplating the new girl, it was all he bothered to do nowadays. **"Pleassseeeee Armin! With whip cream and a cherry on top!?"** He REALLY hated shopping.

But he did love his brother. **"We go to the gaming store before we go to the clothing store."** With a squeal his twin gave him a bone crushing hug, practically squeezing his to death. **"Alexy you're killing him! Let him breath!"** Armin knew there was a reason he liked Kenny boy as a friend.

Because he was released almost immediately. Though oxygen hit his lungs, he could feel his body in extreme pain. He groaned in agony. **"God Alexy, one of these days you'll kill someone."** The smurf pouts. **"Will not!"** A friendly brotherly banter came to be.

Much to Kenten's amusement, he never had a sibling and always wanted one. So watching his two good friends playing around like this really warmed his heart. **"Come on you two. We need to get going."** Together they all walked to their next class.

Eventually splitting up, Armin was in history. He had to be careful in this class. The teacher had a keen eye and caught him 99% of the time goofing off or playing his games.

He already had his DS confiscated twice this week, anymore screw ups and he'd lose it until the end of school and if that happened...oh boy, let's hope that never happens. The door opened revealing a fairy, a rather colorful fairy with long magenta hair.

 **"Now class, I'm your substitute teacher, as unfortunately Miss. Fang is sick and unable to come in. My name is Mia Rose~ Please feel free to call me either!"** Armin did a mental fist pump in the air.

No teacher was going to be swiping his consoles today. He got a break. **"So today in your curriculum Miss. Fang was supposed to teach you about the Dark Ages, a time where magic and science clashed. A lot of changes occurred in this era. Some good, some back, but all important."**

Despite her appearance, Mia truly knew her stuff. And she was entertaining as she told the tales of history, so much so that Armin didn't even touch his psp, ds, or phone. It was a miracle in itself.

 **"Do you believe there was magic in the Dark Ages Miss. Rose? Or was that just made up?"** Iris was curious, the substitute smiled at the ginger. A twinkle in her eye as she looks over her class.

It was as if she had a secret that only she knew. **"Don't know that magic is all around us deary? It just takes someone who's willing to believe it to see it."** To emphasize she threw sparkles in the air. Causing some to laugh. But she sobered up, truly being serious.

 **"In all honesty though dear, I do believe in magic. There are some things that happened that just can't be explained due to logic or science. Magic is a broad concepts where it could mean anything, so it can do anything. Its just like religion, believers have power in ways others can't understand."**

On that note the bell rang. Armin loved that class, he loved that teacher, he hated how it ended so fast. It was strange to him. **"Miss. Rose."** She looked up to see Armin. **"Ah hello~ What can I do for you?"** He was curious.

With all her stories he wanted to see if there were any recordings of knights and mages, like in his games. When he managed to ask she giggled. **"Oh you're Armin Woods right? Your teacher wrote a note warning me to take your little game device should I find you with it in class."** He sighed.

He swore that woman was out to get him. **"Uh...yeah."** She giggled again, searching through her bag. **"I have just the story hun, give me a second."** She threw papers high into the air practically dumping her bag.

It was a rather comical sight. **"Aha!"** She lifts it high into the air. **"Here we are. This was written during the Dark Ages. The author was a blacksmith who lived in that era. It mentions two women who were born far before their time."** He was confused.

Seeing his puzzled expression she elaborated. **"These two girls were exceptional, one gifted with magic, one with combat training they worked together to protect their village. They believed in equality, justice, honor, they were the true definition of Knights, or guardians of the people."**

Interested he took the thick leather book into his hands. **"And it's not just a story? It's actually true?"** She gave him a smile. **"The tales written in this book are rich in detail. Not to mention that these girls are in the history book as well, but they're not described as much as in this journal."** That was all he needed.

Grateful, and enchanted in the story, he thanks her and begins reading. Eager to learn about these fierce warriors. This was a subject he could seriously get into, just how similar were these girls to his rpg characters?

Alas he didn't even finish one sentence in the book due to his brother, who dragged him away to go on that much dreadful and temporarily forgotten shopping expedition.

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Now that was nice, I got Mia(or what she's supposed to be called...Agatha) Kenten, Priya, Alexy, Rosa, Jade, Armin, Iris...wow I got so many people in this chappy~ Hopefully it wasn't too rushed.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it always makes me happy knowing you guys like what i'm writing~ Tchao for now everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 12

 **Author Notes:** nanymilan, Sir Aldaron and Lady Blue **followed and faved yay! Ok so we're back it's been quite some time. My apologies readers, but things are rather hectic and I hope you forgive me ^_^; ...Please? I do not own MCL.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Everyone was worried. Like seriously worried. Not once, has Armin brought a game to school, or or even talked about games. All he's done for the last several days was Read.

And the teachers couldn't really say anything or reprimand him for it, he was reading an educational book on his own. Many including his brother were scared for him. He probably doesn't remember that today was the day of the field trip.

The day he's been dying for seeing how he's able to leave school and have no homework on top of it. Kenten finally decided to break the ice. **"So what's so fascinating about this book?"** The blue eyed twin looked up, revealing the page he was on.

 **"Ok so you know how badly i've been obsessing with the latest rpg that came out? Well the sub teacher Mia gave me this book after I asked if there were any people that were like mages and heroes in the games in. And holy shit she was right."** On the page was a beautiful sketch of a woman.

Blazing green eyes, luxurious black hair, a dagger in her palm, blood red and black cloak covering her frame. **"Wow she looks a lot like Hana!"** Alexy was right, she did look a lot like Hana, especially when Armin turned the page and saw a different woman.

One with caramel brown hair and sea blue eyes, in a long white gown with a blue cloak covering it slightly. Blazing in both of her hands were glowing with what looked to be fire.

The resemblance was uncanny, and frankly...it unnerved the gamer for some reason, there was just something about it that seemed too odd. But he couldn't understand why, why was he so damn curious about a new girl in school?

As appealing to the eyes as she was, she wasn't Armins type of girl, and anyways she's already dating that Jade boy. There was no true reason for him to seem so interested and suspicious of her.

All three jolted when the bus came to a startling halt. Mia who was among the staff members stood up, that smile still perfectly placed on her face. **"Alright dearies time to get off~ Remember to find your partner and meet Mr. Faraize so you can begin the scavenger hunt!"**

With a groan the hermit of a twin put his book safely into his backpack and hopped out of his seat, following his classmates. His blue orbs crossed with Mia's who beamed down at him. **"How's the book Armin?"** He grinned giving her a thumbs up.

 **"It's amazing, this guy who wrote it was seriously into detail, those two warriors Shadow and Halo are awesome. But how come they're not that important in the history books?"** She sighed, both of them getting off their ride.

She had difficulty trying to word it. **"Because many don't consider the tales mentioned about them to be true, just exaggerated stories. But they were real people, and their people have honored them as what could be considered protectors or even goddesses after their deaths. It's complicated deary."**

Both made it to the rest of the crowd, where the timid homeroom teach was explaining the rules of the little field trip activity. **"N-now you all are t-to meet back here a-at one-o clock sharp. Pl-please be ca-careful as it is easy to get l-lost."**

Today Armin was partnered up with Priya, while his brother Alexy got to tag team with Kenten. **"I didn't think you'd want to be my partner for this Armin?"** He shrugged, personally he didn't care who he was with...so long as it wasn't Amber and her little bitchy friends.

So when the principal asked if he wanted to work with the indian girl, he said fine. The true reason for the field trip was to skip school without getting in trouble. And he happily would exploit that.

Even if it meant being outside in nature without his gaming stuff. **"So ugh...what are we supposed to do?"** An eyebrow was raised in his direction. **"Weren't you listening?"** He sheepishly smiled.

 **"Um...no I was like the last person off the bus, by the time I made it to where everyone else was, it was just when to meet back at the bus."** She chuckled, truly amused with his bad timing. **"Well luckily for you I know what we have to do, so let's get going."** With a salute they headed off.

And it turns out that when given a challenge, Armin Wood was a serious combatant, being the competitive gamer that he is, he was well into the scavenger hunt. Finding things at a fast pace, a first that Alexy's ever seen.

Priya handled the puzzles, easily able to look through them. They were currently in second place, another team made up of Rosa and Hana had just gone through Jade. They were up next.

Their latest task was to search for a series of letters that make up a capital city. It was pretty easy, even the queen bee's could figure it out. **"Hey Priya! Armin how are you guys?"** Both gave polite greetings. Well polite in their own ways.

Jade and another student Dajan helped prepare and set up the hunt, much to the principals relief. Now the duo had to give the answer of the letters that made the name of a capital city. **"Is the answer Paris?"** The overly obsessive gardener smiled. **"Ding ding, you are correct. You two may continue."**

After that things got...confusing. The trails over here weren't as simple to see as it reached deeper into the forest, there were less markings and the items in question were hidden a lot better.

The two frowned, at the rate they were going, other groups were advancing and soon would be in the way. So unanimously they decided to split up, to cover more ground. Both had their cell phones, having each others number.

They had half an hour to search before meeting back up. Filled with determination Armin ran through the thick brush of trees and bushes. He wanted to win, and would not stop until he accomplished his mission.

However something changed all that, he stumbled upon a clearing, with a beautiful crystal clear water lake, flowers surrounding the edges, with a large willow tree swaying in the breeze.

It felt like he was in another place, another world. Such a peaceful atmosphere with such clean pure air filled his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glimmer and shine in the water.

Curiosity plaguing him he inches closer towards the lake, squinting his eyes in the process. He could see...something, but it was hard to clear, no matter how hard he focused.

Unlucky for him, in his desperate attempt to get a better look he slipped, falling down into the deep depths of the lake. His backpack lay abandoned at the edge he fell from.

Air bubbles blurred his vision slightly, but when they went away he was able to see the thing he was searching for. Here at the bottom of this little paradise...was a girl, what looked to be dead.

Her body trapped in a crystal like shaped prison, the shimmering object he saw earlier, that originally caught his attention, was this tiny orb floating around her neck. Eyes widened, shocked beyond all belief he coughed up a wad of air.

More bubbles as panic took hold. Freaking out even more when her what seemed like lifeless body began to glow a dark red color, his vision was starting to fade at this point.

The lack of air and anxiety attack was hitting him hard when he saw two green gems for eyes look into his closing blue ones. He lost consciousness flailing for the surface. His last thought was how beautiful and memorizing she was.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Big fun another chapter is done ^_^ Ok guys just so you all get the news if you don't bother reading the profile, I Mako have two jobs and school...so that makes my time a little limited for the crazy amount of stories I'm writing.**

 **So expect slow unpredictable updates. Stories that i'm really hyped into will have more and faster chapters, while those I'm currently lacking inspiration for...will be slow and possibly short. Please feel free to pm any questions you guys may have!**

 **Alright with that thank you so much for the support, hope you liked this chapter and please review/fav/follow as I always appreciate it. Tchao for now guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 13

 **Author Notes: Another roaring chapter! Ok, ok, stay calm Mako...you can do this. Now to progress the story I do not own MCL.**

 _Previously on Sacred Sacrifice..._

 _More bubbles as panic took hold. Freaking out even more when her what seemed like lifeless body began to glow a dark red color, his vision was starting to fade at this point._

 _The lack of air and anxiety attack was hitting him hard when he saw two green gems for eyes look into his closing blue ones. He lost consciousness flailing for the surface. His last thought was how beautiful and memorizing she was._

 _3rd P.O.V_

A shaking sensation was the first thing Armin noticed after realizing he didn't drown. His eyes opened to terribly blinding light. He was back on land, in front of the lake where his things were. In the center was the girl, floating in the crystal like prison, above the water. She was glowing a faint red.

 **"My you certainly caused me quite the scare deary."** Nearly leaping to his feet his head swiveled all around, searching for the source of the sound. Stumbling eventually onto Ms Mia. **"M-M-Mia?!"** It was nighttime, yet it was as clear as day out.

How could he see so well? The sky was pitch black, but he could see no problem. **"What? Where!? How?!"** His mind was overwhelmed. **"Calm down love. You were drowning and she alerted me of your needs for help."** His brows furrowed. **"Her?"** A finely manicured nail pointed to the girl.

There was a small smile on her face. **"Shadow...she felt your presence when you were in the water and woke up, she caused my necklace to react when she saw your struggle for oxygen."** Armin was so confused.

So many things weren't making sense. The name though rang a bell, he couldn't think clearly though, still coughing out more water. **"How do you know about her?"** Her eyes were filled with so much...sorrow. Sadness wasn't what he expected.

 **"It's a long story deary, and unfortunately you don't have much time. After all you've been missing all day, everyone is worried about you."** His eyes widened. He forgot, he was in a middle of a field trip. "Oh shit..."

Grabbing his phone, he checked his messages...groaning at the million calls and texts Alexy sent. **"I'm screwed."** The moans of agony escaping his lips left when he saw Mia's butterfly necklace glow. **"What?"** Mia only hums.

Her eyes glued to jewelry around her neck, before turning towards the girl. **"Poor dear...if only you were free from that damned crystal..."** The gamer frowned, it seemed like Mia forgot he was there for a moment.

She sighs, turning towards the boy, ignoring her sadness for the moment. With some optimism she hops on her toes. **"Let's go hun, I'll bring you back to the entrance. By the time we get there it'll be sundown."**

Nothing made sense anymore. **"Ok? But-what about her?"** As if answering him, the crystal fell back down into the water. **"Wait what? No!"** For some reason he felt this terrible sense of loneliness.

And though he had no proof, he knew that it was coming from her. **"She'll be fine, only a few certain people are aware of where she is. We need to go though, her abilities to stall time and space won't last long."** Knowing he'd never understand, he just does as Mia asked and grabs his stuff.

By the time they reach the entrance of the forest, the black sky shifted to into hues of pink and orange. He was so so confused. **"There they are! Ms. Mia! Mr. Woods!"** He flinched as the other teachers and principal moved closer. **"Where have you been young man!?"**

Lucky for him Mia came to his rescue. Putting on her most sternest expression. **"Because of the lack of trails he got lost during the scavenger hunt, and then fell into a lake farther into the forest. He nearly drowned! And here you are scolding him that wasn't his fault?! For shame Mrs. Jackson..."**

The principal was enraged, her face was burning red. **"WHAT about his partner!? Who mentioned that they split up to cover more ground for the scavenger hunt? We're not responsible for his lack of directions."** While the two argued, Armin quietly and gratefully slipped away.

Only to be given a tackle hug by his brother, who at this point was in tears. **"You're ok! Why didn't you reply to my messages!? Holy crap you're soaked!"** His mind was so muddled, though he gave his reassurances, things were definitely wrong with him. Making Alexy fuss all the more over him.

All he could think about was that girl, Shadow, and her relations to Mia. He didn't even touch the book in his bag with him being so lost in thought. His classmates stared at him, as if he was some new species.

Mia and the other staff eventually came to an agreement, and thought it best that he be brought to the hospital as just a precaution. To make sure he was actually alright.

Ms. Rose of course volunteered, Armin following her without question as they took one of the extra vehicles brought here for such an emergency. They strapped in, and for a couple moments it was silence.

But the ice eventually broke. **"Curiouser and curiouser aren't you deary? You have many questions answered...starting with that girl?"** He was released from his caged mind. He awkwardly smiled. **"That obvious?"** She giggled.

 **"Only when it comes to odd moments like these. You're the first person to actually stumble upon her resting place. So it's no wonder that you're surprised."** He was practically bouncing in his seat.

He had so many questions, his interest was at its greatest. **"So who is Shadow? And what's her relation to you?"** He felt like a detective from one of those csi games, asking questions to get the bigger picture.

If only school was half this entertaining. **"Well...I'm not related to her per say, but I consider her family. And well...remember that book I gave you?"** Blue eyes widen at the realization. **"No way..."** In a rush he reaches into his bag, pulling the book in question.

Right there in front of him, the illustration of her, every detail perfectly matching what he saw of the girl contained in the prism prison. The only thing he couldn't determine...was her eyes, were they still the deep lush green?

 **"How? I thought you said she died! Her and her sister were recorded in the dark ages! It's impossible for her to be there."** Mia held a smile as she continued driving. **"Teehee that is if her story ended as she died. But no...even beyond death her story continues. And we have a long drive don't we?"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: phew, so I did this chapter well, at least i believe so. Now we're getting somewhere~ Ok people you know the drill, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys give.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 14

 **Author Notes: candybrown faved, followed and reviewed! Thank you so much for your very kind praise and support~** thealitaylor **thank you for faving! Now b** **e ready for quite the backstory ladies and gents.**

 **Originally i never meant for it to be like this, but I like where it went.** **There will be changes between flashbacks and current conversations. _italics=flashback._ no italics= modern day discussion. i do not own My Candy Love.**

(Edit) WARNING-THIS CHAPTER HAS DARK THEMES AND CONCEPTS. FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THE THOUGHTS/REFERENCES OF MURDER, RAPE, SUICIDE ETC ETC...PLEASE STOP READING. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Another day, another exhausting mission for Shadow, who could only sigh as she falls onto her bed. It's been many years since she had first fallen into this existence. So long that she's actually considered this realm as her home._

 _Of course this home of hers isn't complete, it never was, because she could no longer have a life involving her sister. It was a blessing to the guardian when she was busy doing meetings or guiding souls from earth._

 _Being busy meant not thinking so much of her loneliness, of her isolation. As odd as it sounded, she felt like she was getting up in her years, even though she didn't physically age. Then again, even back when she was human, she was far wiser and mature then most around her age._

 _Living the life of a warrior had an endless cycle of hardships, seeing things most people would lose their sanity over. However in addition to her broken soul and longing for her kin, there were more things to worry about._

 _Lately she had noticed how the newer, younger guardians recruited weren't ones of protocol. Shadow saw their eyes, their hearts were blackened with greed and corruption. It was clear to her that they cared not for their purpose._

 _Simply doing what they did with the intent of continuing with their overpowered, supernatural lives. Outside of their assignments they...relaxed themselves, intermingling with the mortals on earth and acting among them._

 _Not truly understanding that that lifestyle, the roles of friends, lovers, family...those no longer associated with their like. The selfish desires and intentional disobedience grew as the years passed._

 _Just today she had brought up her concerns to Priya and Dimitry...however there was nothing that could really be done. In a sense they were creating chaos and bringing balance by causing death and negativity._

 _Though they told her to keep watch over them and make sure they didn't go too far with their newfound hobby of messing with the human world, it was obvious there was nothing they could do to keep them truly in check._

 _Yes they could be stripped of their power and simply become imprisoned spirits, but that doesn't fix things. With the power within their possession, those with a lust for death and destruction could cause massive mayhem. Their actions couldn't be erased, any damaged made would stay._

 _Tired Shadow closed her eyes. Unaware that someone was entering her domain until some fabric was thrown onto her head. Startled she rose from her ominous cloud. Blinking as Priya and another woman lifted and tossed random articles of clothing._

 _ **"No no no deary! Someone with Lady Shadow's appearance should not constantly don dark hues so often! Bad enough that this world has a constant aura of doom and gloom."** Tilting her head, the immortal analysed the Queen of Hell and this new mysterious woman._

 _Their interactions were comedic, arguing clothing colors and designs, speaking as if she weren't there, they were informal and rather sarcastic with one another. It felt...nice._

 _If she was honest what Shadow found herself doing if anything when not on duty in the living world was observing the interactions of the humans. Noting how much times have changed._

 _Technology, culture, traditions, environment, each time she visited there was always something new to learn and memorize. Often when she and her sister had times to interact or 'hang out' as the latest generation says. She couldn't help but chuckle as Halo took in the newest clothing styles._

 _Constantly dragging her twin to stores and forcing her to try on the most fashionable of outfits. Without realizing it a painful throb hit her chest. **"Oh it seems she's awake. Sorry honey!"** There would be time to address her emotional turmoil when she was alone._

 _For now though...Shadow huffed out a small smile and raise an eyebrow. **"I take it there is a reason for my slumber to be disturbed by arguing?"** Both women looked sheepish, offering small facial expressions to enforce their sincere apologies._

 _ **"After you're latest mission, this soul here saw your outfit and demanded a wardrobe change for you. I decided to hear her out and discuss it with you, but it seemed she refused to wait and just barged in. Shadow...meet Mia Rose."** She was a bright bubbly lady._

 _Despite being dead and in the depths of hell she seemed very optimistic with that genuine smile. **"Please call me auntie. Everyone does, both dead and alive!"** Sitting up and rubbing her still bleary eyes, she let out an amused noise._

 _This bright, caring soul was a breath of fresh air for Shadow. She couldn't help but agree with Mia's comments of there being too much darkness and depressing auras. **"What do you have in mind for attire?"** Squealing Mia went straight to work, practically tackling Shadow. **"You're absolutely adorable~"**_

 **"So wait, that's how you met Shadow? You were being brought to-to Hell and just happened to see her and demand she get a wardrobe change?"** Armin was in disbelief. It sounded so...ridiculous.

And reminded him so much of something his brother would've done. Mia let out a little giggle. **"Even back then I was what you called bonkers. I died when I was in my early twenties. Back then I was a poster girl for a traveling circus."** He couldn't help it, he was gaping.

Her story moving forward and only getting crazier from there. She knew what he was thinking, he was a very easy teen to read. Young Armin wanted to know her whole backstory, and more importantly what she did to deserve a sentence in the afterlife prison that was hell.

It was a good thing she took the back road, taking even longer to arrive at the hospital. **"Shadow and I spoke often, as the first guardian or demon maiden as I liked calling her, she took her duties seriously and never really communicated with her kind unless need be..."**

 _ **"You're always in my sleeping space when I arrive...why?"** Shadow had been curious for awhile now. Mia took to changing Shadows style very seriously, spending in human time full days, picking and choosing fabrics of all kinds._

 _Even after she accomplished her task of modernizing the demon she still lingered. Ever so happy to be within Shadow's presence, asking of her day. **"Because you seem so lonely by yourself, yet you don't go out and try to make friends. I feel like you could use a set of ears."** It was confusing, it was...warming._

 _Both her and Halo's parents passed away when they were young, and they had no relatives, so they only had each other. Not receiving the love and care that the two wished. Maybe it was Mia's keen eyes and sharp mind that pieced together her conclusions._

 _Or maybe her motherly instincts, it didn't matter, she could just tell. Eras aside, Shadow needed and wanted a family to call her own, but threw it all away for the sake of the greater good._

 _Mia could only hope she could help her loosen up. Although it was unusual behavior, Mia could tell from the tears glistening in the girls eyes that she was touched. Here a stranger sought her out, finding beyond her mask of obligation feelings she ignored and locked away._

 **"She told me her heart breaking story. How she and her sister died, how for the sake of her sister living a what she thought to be an easier existence and for the sake of the world they left behind, she forced herself to become a monster. She bared her soul, never asking me to do the same. Never judging me..."**

A bitter smile took hold of the drivers lips. **"She was truly a pure good soul, who didn't deserve anything that happened to her. I became the family she craved, from what I know her sister asked so many questions about me. Wanting to meet and thank me for brightening up Shadows life."** She huffed.

Barely restricting the tightening of her hands on the wheel. **"I-I loved her and treated her like a daughter, even though she was older then me. She was happier, but I felt so-so guilty."** It was painful revealing her past.

Armin showed no signs of judgment, only intense focus as he listened. **"I had a terrible life when I was human. I was abused by my husband who was the ring leader of the circus. He often raped me, caged me up like one of his show pets."** She shuddered.

There were times she still felt his rough cold fingers on her skin, it was impossible now she knew, but she still felt them, memories of old resurfacing. **"Then one day I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy, I was going to be a mother who would love the baby to bunches."** Her mouth curved up slightly.

Lost in her words, her eyes revealed no signs of joy though. **"I though...maybe he'd stop hurting me, and be supportive, knowing a beautiful child that was both of ours would come."** How wrong she was.

 **"It was a mistake telling him. He accused me of having an affair. Enraged he beat me to the ground, purposely aiming for my stomach."** Armin winced, already knowing why her usually kind orbs were iced with hatred. "He killed them, he killed our poor baby."

Quickly she swerved the wheel. Someone had just cut her off the road. **"JERK!"** She sighs, talking about her husband always angered her. She loved him up until then, always giving him excuses for him hurting her.

He was stressed, he was having a bad day, we didn't make much money for pay for our circus. Looking back now those excuses were pathetic, abuse was still abuse, he had no right to harm her, his wife, his devoted lover.

If only she had gained the strength to fight him, to do something more then cower and let him take control. Things could've been different. **"I despised him afterwards. I became infertile, and I didn't need a doctor to tell me my baby died from the harsh brutal hits."**

She tried defying him in retaliation for what she lost, for what he did. It led to very little results, her bruises became larger, deeper. Her rage increasing more as the days went by. **"Eventually I couldn't take it anymore...I killed him, I went crazy, torturing him, killing him."**

 _Paying him back for everything he did to her and her unborn child. At first she was happy, hysterically joyous. No longer would he lock her up and hurt her. No more demands, no more pain. It was glorious._

 _Blood coated her hands as she laughed. But as fast as it came her relief and delight faded as people discovered you and your husbands corpse. The animals there in their own cages raged and acted out from the overwhelming scent of blood._

 _None of them knew that the lion locks wasn't secured properly. They busted through, and massacred Mia and the rest of the people in the tent. Claws and teeth ripped her body apart, her screams sent nightmare inducing chills._

 **"My spirit woke up standing beside my dead body. I was stuck there confused until one of the guardians took me to Hell. After we got there though he was distracted and I just saw Shadow and snuck away."** She shook her head, it was probably the most amusing thing ever.

Although she sobered soon enough. **"It took me so long to muster up the courage to tell her my past. When I did though? She...she understood. Only offering her sadness of how far harsh a life I had."**

Nothing other then pure relief consumed her being. A heavy weight was released from her shoulders after confessing her sins, her reasons of being in the eternal realm of atonement.

 **"It would be a long time since I would be reincarnated, but that didn't matter, I was so much more content and freely able to express myself being with Shadow."**

Just in time, her long tale at last comes to a conclusion as she stops in the hospital parking lot. Together they got out and walked in. Mia had very little doubts Armin had any injuries except maybe a little water in his lungs.

She trusted Shadow took away any injuries or ailments that plagued him, however she had to keep up appearances. This was just a precautionary check up. Plus this would give the both of them the chance to take in the story she revealed.

For some odd reason she had this sensation that he was meant to find Shadow's body. That somehow he was connected to her in some way shape or form. Right now she had to wait and see how the fates determines the role he has to play.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: It's been awhile since I've done such a long chapter and for this story too(if i ever had one as long as this) but that will be it for now~ Hope you guys liked this chapter and if so, please feel free to fav/follow/review to show your support!**

 **Also for any of you confused if you just ignored the author notes above. Italics was virtually a third point of view flashback. Of when Mia and Shadow met, and such. It was used to help tell her story. Tchao for now guys~**


	15. Chapter 15

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 15

 **Author Notes** : XRroxanneX **Thank you for faving/following/reviewing, as well as anyone else who likes and supports this series~ I always appreciate it guys! So I do not own My Candy Love.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It's been a few days...since Armin's little mishap at the lake. And though things have finally calmed down, our raven haired gamer hasn't been the same. What was once a mild obsession with the book involving the twins story has blown into his top priority.

He's read every page of the journal, which was according to Mia was actually written and illustrated during Shadow and Halo's life. Going online at every possible moment whether on the computer or on his phone to see if he could dig up any other historical texts.

And as creepy and wrong as Armin finds his timeline of the mysterious girl in a crystal under water. He just can't stop himself from wanting to learn about her, she saved his life after all.

Not to mention every weekend he goes out there to visit her, he just feels himself longing to actually talk with her. Sitting on the grass she stays in the lake, not aging a day since her death.

What was her life like? What did she do when she wasn't in battle. Is her sister still a powerful guardian? These questions refused to leave him, and being there with her gave him a lot of time to think.

In a coma like state only able to communicate with the glowing necklace on Mia's neck. He always found it odd how his sub teacher would look down holding the jewelry before answering him. It didn't take him long to ask her about it.

 _ **'Haha and to think all it took was finding a beautiful dead naked girl and her rescuing you to bring you out of that isolated hermit lifestyle."** He cringed thinking how true her comment was, making her laugh all the more. **'So...the necklace?'**_

 _Calming down now she explains. **'I can't go into too much detail deary. But there was a point in time when she was...punished for something she did. And that punishment was what led her to her body resting where she is.'** She bit her lip._

 _Choosing her words carefully. **'Her soul was ripped apart and taken from her.'** He stared astonished. Her soul? His mind was blown, what could she have done to end with her losing her soul and being in this animated state? Not seeing his expression Mia continues, fiddling with the chain around her neck._

 ** _'They split her soul into pieces, 3 to be exact. One piece stayed in her body to keep her alive. But the other two that was taken were sealed into some of the jewelry she wore. Given to two people who would watch and protect those pieces. I hold one of them.'_**

 _On cue it glowed, signaling the demonic guardian's awake and listening. **'The other is the queen of Hell. When Shadow's punishment comes to an end, both pieces of her soul will return to her body, returning her to full strength. Then she'll be able to continue her duties.'** She was hiding things, he knew it._

 _But he didn't ask, if she doesn't tell him, then there was a reason for it. **'Dimitry, the lord of the damned has been losing control over his domain and many of his guardians have gotten corrupted from their selfishness.'** On the news often there was always some sort or problem or conflict._

 _It wasn't a stretch to assume at this rate that the balance between quote 'good' and 'evil' was starting to shift._ _ **'Only a handful, Shadow included are loyal to him and the traditional duties to keep balance.'** The light glows brighter._

 _ **'Shadow...before she lost her soul, swore that when she returns, she would once more maintain order. Even if she had to go to war against her fellow guardians. And to be honest deary, I wish she didn't force herself to hold so much responsibility. For the sake of the world she gave up her happiness.**_

With a sigh he falls onto his back. **"It must be terrible being here all alone. At home I have my twin brother, my parents and friends. You only got me and Mia, and even then..."** As weird as it sounded it's become a habit for him to talk to her.

Not that he expects her to respond. But knowing she still had her other senses, it felt nice, he was able to tell her about the latest advances in technology, what his family is like, school. Anything he could think of.

Whenever Armin felt silly for rambling so long, instantly he'd get this feeling of being relaxed. Her body would glow for only a moment, it was her way of showing she was listening, that she was interested and cared. Oddly enough it felt comforting.

Usually when he was with his friends often they were the chatterboxes, or they weren't into the stuff he was. Mystical tales of magic and fantasy, video games, so he couldn't speak of it without it being awkward or ignored.

 **"Maybe one day...when you're free, if I'm still around, you know after your punishment is over, maybe I can show you around?"** He was blushing at this point. Was he asking an ancient being on a date? It sure sounded like one.

Would she consider it a date? Did she even do those when she was still alive? Holding his face he groans. **"What is wrong with me?"** His fingers rake through his black locks.

Suddenly his phone goes off, bringing him back to reality. Pulling it out he finds he got another text from his brother. _**'Hey when are you coming home? Priya and Hana are already here for the project we're working on!'**_

Cursing he stumbles to get up. **"I gotta go. I'll be here next week!"** As fast as his feet can carry him, his bag swinging with the momentum. Heading to a home where two people would be the key to his answers...he just didn't know it yet.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: A bit of a short chapter but hey, i've been doing good keeping somewhat schedule with these updates. Hopefully you guys are able to keep up with the craziness that's happening.**

 **For the record no one knows except for Mia that every weekend Armin travels to the lake. It's not too far from Sweet Amoris town. So Armin can easily get there by car or bus. He always gives a vague excuse for being out of the house, that his family easily accepted.**

 **Anyways with that I'm gonna let this end here, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series as i always appreciate the support! Tchao for now guys~**


	16. Chapter 16

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 16

 **Author Notes: We are back folks! And I am so glad people are starting to take a liking into this story. I know this plot is kinda out of my element but hey, gotta get out of some of my comfort zones and experiment with it. So it's nice seeing people getting interested in it even if it may be confusing at times.**

 **Also just a heads up, with the holidays coming along a lot of my time which is usually spent typing up chapters for current series is going to seriously slow down if not stop due to the fact that I (Mako) will be typing up about two weeks worth of one shots for said holidays~**

 **Shout outs to** candybrown **for the latest review~ As usual i do not own my candy love and hope you guys are ready~ Here we gooo!**

Last time on Sacred Sacrifice...

 _Suddenly his phone goes off, bringing him back to reality. Pulling it out he finds he got another text from his brother. **'Hey when are you coming home? Priya and Hana are already here for the project we're working on!'**_

 _Cursing he stumbles to get up. **"I gotta go. I'll be here next week!"** As fast as his feet can carry him, his bag swinging with the momentum. Heading to a home where two people would be the key to his answers...he just didn't know it yet._

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a great relief to them all when an hour passed and the books were finally shut closed. **"Thank god."** The study group had non stop worked on the assignment given from Mr. Patrick.

He was their newest teacher much to everyones happiness and surprise. A pretty laid back and wise man, he always gave students good advice and let them soar. But that didn't mean he let his students do what they wished.

Finding knowledge and striving to improve ones education and creativity. It was no surprise that his class was both challenging yet amazing. Priya however like Armin weren't too good in the arts.

Often the pair went to Violet for help, however with the shy artistic sweetheart, not much could be done to assist them. Which was why it was a major relief that their latest assignment was a research project within groups of four.

They had to pick four artists that had a similarity or connection and then present a visual to go along with an oral. It would be a very time consuming assignment. Fortunately Mr. Patrick chose good groups and a reasonable time limit.

So wanting to get it all done and over with, it was agreed that Priya and Hana would come over to the brothers house to work on it. Much to everyone's relief a lot had gotten done in the past hour.

 **"Finally! I thought my head was going to explode."** Alexy was rubbing his eyes, suffering from information overload. Armin stretched his arms, getting a satisfying crack in his back. **"Well I'm ready to eat. Anyone want some pizza?"** Three hands were raised.

He was glad that there was still a lot of left overs from last night. Quickly he popped the goodness that was pizza in the mic. Faintly he could hear the doorbell ring. The gaming brother didn't bother to go and answer it. **"I got it~"** Because he already knew his sibling would check it out.

Armin sighed and leaned against the counter. Listening to the rhythmic humming of the microwave. He closed his eyes, relaxing, waiting for the ding. _**"Ding ding ding!"**_ Snapping open his eyes, he opened the black electronic.

A smile spread seeing the visible heat lines and nice melty cheese. It smelled heavenly. Carefully gripping the edges, he closed the mic door and proceeded back into the living room.

Much to his confusion though...he didn't see his twin nor his classmates waiting in the living room like when he left. "Hey guys? Where'd you go?" Something didn't feel right.

It was suddenly too quiet, as if time froze. He couldn't hear anything. **"Alexy? Priya Hana!?"** No one replied. **"Ok guys funs over..."** Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine, the air felt so cold.

And he heard foot steps. **"So...this is the human that found Shadow's tomb."** The voice was feminine, he knew that much, but he couldn't see anyone. **"Who's there!?"** Whoever it was knew about Shadow, she had to be aware of the guardians if not one already.

 **"Now now, no need to be mean."** She was right behind him, her lips to his ear. **"Afterall, it'd be a shame to kill you too quickly."** His muscles tense, he could feel his body shake, he found it hard to move.

Especially when he felt something cold pressed against his neck. **"Where's my brother and friends?"** She giggled, sounding somewhat amused with his question.

Instead of answering she asked him a question of her own. **"Would you like to join them and find out?"** His heart was racing a mile a minute, he had a plan, and was currently thinking of his options.

All he knew right now were three things. This person knew about Shadow. That this person was dangerous, and lastly was a girl. It was time for him to take a gamble. This wasn't some video game or fanfiction.

What he was about to do, would most likely end with his death, but if he did nothing at this moment he was probably going to die anyways. This was his only chance to distract her and get some distance. **"Yeah...but not on your terms-"**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Well aren't I evil. I ended on a cliffy~ I just love doing it so i can't help but feel happy doing it yet also slightly guilty. It's a weird feeling, anyways please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this and once again thank you to all who have been supporting this series! Tchao for now~**


	17. Chapter 17

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 17

 **Author Notes: The holidays are coming~ And oh wow with last minute assignments finally over at school that makes me so determined yet lazily willing to get these chapters done! So here we go, last time Armin found himself dealing with a mysterious intruder.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Pumped full of adrenaline Armin smashed his beloved hot cheesy pizza into the intruders face. It had just the results he wanted. As the woman screeched in pain, he immediately distanced himself from her.

 **"You'll PAY for That!"** But he didn't bother listening to her threats, Armin being the obsessive gamer knew all about dangerous situations. In this case, when dealing with supernatural dangers you run the fuck away!

So he made a beeline up the stairs, navigating through the connecting rooms, searching for any signs of his sibling and classmates. But his fears and paranoia increased as he found himself to be the only one in the house.

And he was running out of time. As that deadly woman's shrieks decreased. He knew she was searching for him, it was a big no duh after all. She herself said so, however the locked doors he set while running and searching was being blown away.

The raven haired boy had a grim expression as he pocketed his cell and opened the window to his room. This wasn't the first time he's snuck out the window, however it had indeed been awhile.

Last time if he could recall was the year before when the biggest game of the year was being released at midnight when he was grounded after failing one of his midterms.

Back then his only concern was not getting his consoles taken away, this though had more drastic consequences. **"Where...are...YOU!?"** By the time the lady banged and smashed his door open he was long gone.

Now he'd be the first to admit that he hated being outdoors, though many would be surprised with how long and how fast he could run. Many a times his friend Kenten joked that he should join the track team.

Thinking about the situation he's stuck in, he maybe should've at least consider it. The clouds were starting to rumble, lightning flashed in the sky. **"Just fucking perfect!"**

"Hm? Oh i'm sorry...did you think you could escape me?" His blue eyes widened. "Shit!" She flashed before him, a malicious smirk on her face. He at least got to see who broke into his house.

Short brown hair, dark blue eyes, slim physique. She was beautiful, if not for the rage in her blue orbs and and blood red and putrid black wings on her back you'd think she was flirting with him and not planning his slow and painful death.

In her hand was a long sharp dagger, much to his relief it was clean, not a drop of blood in sight. **"Now let's stop playing around hm? If you surrender yourself and show me where dear Shadow is...then you won't die so horribly. How bout it?"** It was clear she didn't mean it.

Armin wasn't fooled, he could see through her lies. **"..."** He had no idea what to do. Like when Shadow saved him time seemed to stand still, except he found that the world around him was devoid of color.

No one would hear his shouts for help, even if they did, they were frozen, unable to move. **"Sigh...I grow tired of this, you may be cute, but that doesn't mean I'll tolerate rebels."** She stretched her wings, extending them and preparing for flight.

He could watch as his legs remained paralyzed, unable to urge them to run, to get away as the demon rushes at him. The knife posed and ready to stab him in the head. He couldn't even close his eyes, only watching at the shining metal came closer.

 **"Not so fast deary!"** A pink light smashed into the demon, with a pained oof she went off course. Skidding harshly on the cement. **"Ah! Who dares-Gasp!"** Armin fell to his knees in relief.

Mia came to his rescue. Her eyes were slightly glowing in anger as she glowered at the woman. **"Deborah how dare you come into this town and start trouble! You know Dimitry's laws. You just broke rule number one."** _'Deborah'_ laughed as she stood.

Not at all expecting a ghost come to life stop her. **"What the whole _'don't reveal yourself to humans?'_ Or the _'don't manipulate time and space?'_ Please Mia. Humans are nothing more then entertainment. You of all people should know that. Afterall that was your entire existence till you died."**

She struck a massive nerve as the substitute teacher flinched. **"How are you even here Deborah? Last I recall Shadow took care of you 200 years ago?"** Now it was her turn to scowl.

 **"Believe me...I thought I was done for after Shadow obliterated me with her magic. Lucky for me, I learned that those killed by her hands simply lose their wings and memories. Living while forgetting that they were basically deities that controlled the power of life and death."** Her wings flapped open.

She stopped for a moment, ignoring the two while she admired her additions. Petting the oddly colored feathers. **"But old habits die hard, I went on the exact same path as when I was first alive and gained both my memories and powers back."** Rain started falling, but she was uneffected by it.

Only continuing her tale. **"So here I am ready for round two on both the destruction of humanity and those crappy goody two shoes angels. Of course I can't do anything until I know for a fact that Shadow is gone. So imagine my surprise that she's in a coma...what a perfect opportunity."**

She sighed, almost sounding sorrowful. **"That's where I stand Auntie Mia. Be a sweetheart and tell me where Shadow is, and I may just spare you."** Unintimidated Mia stood proud and tall.

 **"Unlike you I have and always will be loyal to Shadow and what she stood for, I would never betray her trust for my life. After all I've already seen what it means to die, I have no fear of what awaits me."** Armin who had been listening to the two bicker was distracted.

Seeing someone walking towards them and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was her. Eyes that shone like emeralds, hair as black as the night, dressed in robes of white and gray.

She was so striking, for some reason though, Armin found himself feeling fatigued. _ **'Rest Armin...you shouldn't see what's about to come.'** _ Her voice, it was soft, yet it was deeper then what he was expecting. It wasn't bad, but different.

Her kind smile didn't reach her tired eyes. He could just barely hear Mia's giggle and statement before passing out. **"If you wanted to see Shadow so badly though...here she is...in the flesh~"** The air felt tense, and cold.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yays it is done~ Sorry it took me so long to update but hey been warnin you all about the stuff going down with typing...doesn't help that i've been playing pokemon sun a lot...hehehe...**

 **Ok ladies and gents you all know the drill~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate what support I get for my work and I'll see ya next time! Tchao for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 18

 **Author Notes: Yays another day another chapter. Shadow has been resurrected from her slumber and is ready to take on the world. Starting with Deborah. As usual I do not own My Candy Love~**

 **Shout outs to the lovely** GoddessofPower10 **who faved, followed AND reviewed! Thank you so much to you and my other fans~ This is the last chappy before our annual holiday one shot week~ Enjoy folks!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Magic blazed from her palms adding color in this bleak black and white area. Deborah was trembling at the sight of the Devil Mistress. **"You shouldn't of tried regaining your memories Deborah...as you know fully well as to what I'm capable of."** Wings extended, chakrams materializing within her hands._

 _For the first time in so long, she felt fear enveloping her frame as she stared at her predecessor. Not even a screech of terror could escape her lips as she felt burning metal ripped at her flesh._

 _ **"Return to the afterlife, I'm sure Lord Dimitry would be pleased seeing you again. This time with your powers completely stripped away."** Regaining her speech, Deborah screams echoed throughout the town as flames slicked up her body. Destroying her completely._

Armin sat up gasping for breath, cold sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked all around to find he was in an unfamiliar room. He was still wearing his clothes from when he was with his brother and friends.

Sun was gleaming out from the window, he noticed that color once more returned to his surroundings. **"There's no way that was a dream..."** The door opened revealing Mia. **"It was a dream deary, but it did indeed happen. How are you feeling?"** Exhaling a shuddering breath, he relaxed a bit.

His body was still trembling, but not as bad as when he first awoke. Mia sent him a sympathetic smile. Already aware of what it was he dreamt of. **"I remember closing my eyes, while I was dreaming I saw what happened to Deborah...she's dead isn't she?"**

In her hands was some cookies and a glass of milk. Gingerly placing them on the desk for him to grab. **"Thought you could use some sugar, and yes she is**. **"** He didn't hesitate to grab the cookie, it was still warm. Fresh out from the oven.

 **"I took you to my place, while Shadow searched for your friends, it seemed all of them were passed out in your home. She returned them to their homes and wiped out what memories of the incident."** She was lying. Well somewhat...the truth was complicated, as it normally is.

Not that Armin could tell, she was guilty but she had to. It was a good thing she gave him the treats to distract him, her expression would have been a dead giveaway. However even with the deliciousness that is homemade chocolate chip cookies. It didn't deter Armins questions.

Thankfully he made sure to finish what was in his mouth first. **"Where's she now? And it still doesn't explain the dream."** He takes a sip of cool refreshing milk, soothing his dry throat.

Mia waited until he was finished before leading him downstairs. It was a cute little home, even though there was way too much pink for his liking. There on the sofa was Shadow, she was asleep on her back, a tranquil look on her face with her fingers rested over her belly.

Armin couldn't stop staring at her, she was breath taking. Mia took out her cell phone, taking several pictures of the girl, before covering her up with a blanket. Tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. Proceeding to add another ten photos to her picture collection. She truly loved her adopted niece.

 **"Shadow from time to time would give visions to those she would be escorting to the afterlife, it's possible that the memory of killing Deborah is what she is dreaming of right now, and may've accidentally connected with you."**

He didn't understand at first, but assumed how she was able to connect with him. Noticing that a certain butterfly necklace was on him. The magic that made it glow no longer there. **"Did you give me this?"**

Sheepishly the pinkette nodded. **"Consider it a protection charm. Shadow wanted you to have it."** He blushed at that. Ignoring Mia's knowing smile she was such a romantic.

Silently she has been hoping Shadow would fall for the human boy. **"Shadow super charged it with her magic, I'd suggest wearing it at all times."** He was in danger, he knew too much. To be honest he's surprised that he hasn't had his mind wiped, like with what happened to his brother and friends.

 **"Its because it could have huge and dangerous side effects."** Both turned to the couch, seeing the exhausted green eyes of the guardian. **"Oh honey did we wake you?!"**

Shadow shook her head slightly. **"No...I've been falling in and out of consciousness. My body's still trying to adjust to being 'up and about' as they would say."** With a pained sigh she leaned back against the couch.

Snuggling into the warmth. **"What year is this?"** She noticed the strange architecture, marveling the complexities even though it didn't help her understand the time period she awoke in.

The raven haired gamer noticed how harshly she inhaled when Mia told her what the date was. **"200 years...to think that was when I last roamed the earth. Is Halo...?"** Emotions roared within those conflicted moss orbs.

Mia bit her lip. **"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say much about her love. I Can tell you she is alive and well though."** Her lips tilted upwards slightly. **"Is she happy?"** She had to know, she just had to. **"Yes dear, in fact her life is practically perfect right now."**

Armin felt out of place here, listening to their conversation, but he couldn't help but notice how sad Shadow seemed. She still smiled yet no joy reached her eyes. **"Good...I'm glad."** A voice echoed through Armins mind, the very voice of the woman laying in bed.

 ** _'Please stay that way sister, you deserve it. At least one of us has to have a happy ending.'_**

Wide eyes and mouth gaping, he stared. Mia went back into the kitchen hearing a timer going off. Leaving the two alone. **"How are you doing that? I can hear you in my head!"** Yawning she lazily opened one eye. Meeting his striking blue gaze.

He heard her voice, but her lips didn't move. _ **'When I first saved you, I ended up using some of what I had of my soul to stop time and space and it...bound itself to you as a result. So in a sense we're connected. You can hear my thoughts and even have access to my memories.'**_

She had an apologetic look on her face. Up until now she wasn't even aware of it, Armin could swear he felt her guilt and shame. Emotions too... **"Does it only happen with you? Or will it happen with others?"** Staring at the nicely decorated house she pondered.

This was the first time something of the sort ever happened. Even with all of her knowledge and experience over the last couple hundred years, there was always a new mystery to discover.

 **"As far as I know it should happen only with me. But I can't promise you won't feel at least the emotions of others. You may lose the connection with me over time, or even learn to control it and block me out. But right now your still adjusting. Just as I am."**

A grumbling sound echoed from Shadow's stomach, blinking down at her belly. **"..."** He couldn't help it, Armin just had to chuckle, feeling and seeing her embarrassment. **"I can ask Mia to get you something?"** Raising an eyebrow she sends him another message.

 ** _'You seem to be taking things rather well.'_** All he could do was shrug, she was right. In fact he felt amazed by all this. He always loved playing video games, seeing the way magic influenced the fictional worlds.

Here he got to live it, yeah it was dangerous and could even get him killed. However it didn't bother him, he could help Mia and Shadow instead of doing what Alexy calls _'wasting his life away.'_ **"So you're trying to relieve your boredom and have an adventure?"** Shadow was frowning.

Not too sure what a _'video game'_ is. Sheepishly he scraped his hair. **"Yes and no. I mean I do want to help you, especially after you saved my life. But it also sounds exciting to see the secrets of both life and death. Learning things you don't normally see."** She hummed, understanding him.

She felt the same way in her first life when she protected her home alongside her sister. **"I just hope you're ready for what's to come Armin Woods."** They shared an awkward silence.

Both lost to their own thoughts of the situation. Of course it dissipated when they heard her stomach growl again. Armin continued laughing as the girl groaned into her hands. **"Who wants lasagna?!"** Mia strutted out to the pair, a delicious aroma wafting through the air.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Bloody well finally we got to the point where Shadow's awake, up and about! I've waited forever for this point. So guys thank you so much for reading, feel free to fav/follow/review if you like and tchao for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 19

 **Author Notes: Back to school for Armin~ And there's going to be some interesting development! I do not own My Candy Love**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hey Armin! What's with the aura of negativity around you?"** The raven head in question sighed, worrying his brother and friend. He was back in school, well technically he was walking back to school Which to him...sucked.

Mia was no longer substituting Miss. Fang, which meant any hope of enjoying that class is gone. And dealing with idiots was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd rather go shopping with his brother. _'On second thought I'd rather deal with either.'_

Speaking of brothers, Alexy couldn't help but stare at his twin. For awhile now he knew Armin was acting odd, but lately he'd acted beyond strange, it was as if he was hiding something.

On top of that, there were times, where the blue haired boy would feel a pain in his head. He'd be thinking of something, but then...he'd lose it immediately. Granted he usually had a low attention span, however there seemed to be more than just that.

 **"So have you guys heard that we're getting that new student today?"** The twins snapped their attention to Kentin. **"We have a new student?"** Blue eyes were squinted in annoyance.

He felt bad for the poor student, for the first week they become the top of the line discussion and gossip topics. And of course Amber the snotty bitch that she is, goes and harrasses them to show her 'dominance' of the school.

The only pair who didn't get that treatment was Priya and Hana. Priya when she first came to school proved to be one who tolerated no crap. Despite her smiles and what seemed to be laid back nature, she certainly put Amber in her place.

If not with her words, then with her actions, as Amber still screeches like a banshee whenever someone reminds her of her _'scissor haircut.'_ And Hana, well Hana just didn't seemed to care.

She simply ignored the trio of trouble. Always seeming bored whenever they were in her presence. Thinking about it though, Armin knew she acted that way with almost everyone. The brunette just seemed to always be purposely doing it around Amber so they'd get pissed and leave her alone.

 **"They've been talking about it for a week now. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?"** Brought out of his thoughts, it seemed Alexy was still going on about it. There was some concern though.

Up until now there was never any mention of a new student. Not a week ago, not two weeks ago, not even three days ago! **"Whoever it is, I hope they don't act like Amber otherwise it'll be another addition to this hellhole."**

A shrilly ringing sound caught everyones attention. It was coming from Armin's pocket, his cell was going off. Grabbing it he turned it on. **"Hello?"** He never expected a call from her of all people.

 **"Hi deary~ It's me Mia. Listen I left some papers in the Student Council Office last week when I was in a meeting with Principal Jackson. Can you grab them for me? Pllleaaaaaaasseeeee?"** She really didn't need to plead for him to do it.

He really liked Mia, her taste in fashion was weird as she had a lot of renaissancey style clothes. _'Wait was that the time period she died in? Or was it just because she liked that style?'_ However she was really nice, acting more like a bubbly aunt then a teacher.

 **"Sure Mia. I can grab those, hows your niece doing?"** Pink eyes were staring holes into the gamers frame. Alexy quickly noticed the tiny tinge of blush on his pale face. **"Oh she's doing wonderfully~ Nothing some rest and some of my home cooking couldn't fix! I sent her out on some errands earlier."**

His face fell, he really wanted to talk to her, if nothing then to say hi and see how she was doing adjusting to this time period. Of course now that he realizes it, it was a good thing she wasn't there.

Since his brother was listening very intently to the conversation **. "Oh ok."** So to not make things suspicious, he masked his disappointment **. "Tell her I said hi, should I stop by after school?"** He received a laugh. **"If you want, I just want to make sure that those papers don't get thrown away."**

With that goodbye were made and poor Armin was given curious glances. **"Since when do you talk to teachers?"** Kentin was half joking, wanting to make some fun of the situation.

 **"Since I found a teacher that can actually make things easier to understand in my classes. She's been tutoring me since Miss. Fangs hates me and won't do a thing to help. I swear that woman is trying to make me fail."** It wasn't really a lie, since she did help him.

But there was indeed more to the story. Alexy didn't really care about Mia or Armin's explanation. He found something much more interesting. Glad that he made sure to listen and observe every little thing his sibling said and did. **"So who's her niece?"**

Mentally Armin cursed, he had hoped Alexy missed that part. Dammit, the last thing he needed was him to play matchmaker. **"I don't really know. I saw her once or twice while Mia was tutoring me. She hasn't been feeling well from what her aunt was saying."** He was seriously hoping to dodge the bullet.

Luck seemed to be on his side as they made it to the school, the bell just about ready to ring. Armin knew however that this wouldn't be the end of things. So he made his way into the Student Council room.

Nathaniel's voice could easily be heard as he opened the doors. **"Hey Nathan do you happen to have Miss. Rose's-!"** Unable to continue his jaw dropped, staring at the obviously new student who was speaking to the student council president.

Clearly it was a girl, her eyes twinkling mischievously as her attention turned his way. **"Hello Armin, was there something you needed."** Shaking himself out of his trance, he nervously clears his throat.

 **"Yeah um, I wanted to know if you had Miss. Rose's papers? She said she accidentally left them here at her last meeting."** The blonde student furrowed his brows in thought. **"There weren't any papers left behind after the school staff meeting."**

Armin gritted his teeth, already figured out why Mia called him up, she played him for a fool. _'Dammit Mia! You tricked me.'_ **"Since you're already here and happen to have almost the same schedule as our new classmate, why don't you show her around?"** Shadow smiled, bowing slightly to the teen.

This was the last thing he had expected. **"Pleasure to meet you Armin. Thank you for escorting me around the school!"** He could already feel his face heating up. Especially when he heard her giggle inside his head. _ **'This is going to be interesting~'**_ He groaned, wondering what he got himself into.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: God dang it I am so so cruel~ Armin my little gamer you, you've got quite the adventure ahead of you! This is going to be so much fun as we get to see Shadow living a high school life.**

 **Mia strikes again! Now for those who like this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love seeing the support I get for my works~ Thank you all so much for reading~ Tchao for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 20

 **Author Notes: annnnnnddddddd we're back! So sorry for the wait boys and girls. The one shot weeks are finally done and i can get back into typing~ I do not own my candy love! And shout outs to** candybrown **for the awesome review. Thanks for catching up and sticking around for awhile~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"My name is Sheena Rose and it's nice to meet you all~"** Armin couldn't believe this...she's actually here. And from the smiles on her face and the snickers echoing in his head, she was enjoying herself.

All of his classmates were whispering as she went to sit down next to him. Pulling out her books for class, not at all aware(or not caring) for the intense stares flying her way. Instead focusing on the lecture happening.

He really couldn't pay attention. How the hell could he? Did anyone really expect him to just sit there and listen to the teacher ramble on about some mathematical facts that he won't even bother remembering anyways?

Shadow-no Sheena, seemed to be fully absorbed in the discussion, which in all honesty baffled him. **_'She's a mystical being who's guided and saved countless lives, how is she so excited about numbers and over complicated formulas?'_ ** From the corner of his eyes, he notices her smile rise a bit more.

She heard his thought god damn. **"Mr. Woods?"** He looked up, unconsciously shrinking at the steady gaze of his teacher. **"Can you answer this problem on the board?"** It was hard to suppress his groan of agony, but he managed as he dragged his sorry butt to the board.

Luckily for him, this was one of the only math problems he could figure out and solve without ripping his hair out. Much to his teacher's displeasure, he was so ready to chew the boy out for spacing out during class.

Then again the majority of his class was overwhelmed with the new student. It was hard to quell the whispers, it was just as much a relief to the teacher as the students when the bell rang.

 **"Miss Rose I need to speak to you."** Nodding her head she puts her books away. While everyone goes outside, she stays, well not everyone. Armin sticks around, waiting by the doorway for her.

Blue eyes stared at the distance, his fingers itching to grab his game console, too bad his brother took it earlier. **"Sorry for the wait."** Sha-Sheena smiles sheepishly at him and they continue walking. "What the teacher want?" She hums a bit, holding her books a bit harder.

Her gaze memorizing everything. **"He gave me the work i needed to do to catch up with the rest of the class."** He grimaced, feeling bad for her. **"Man that sucks."** She tilts her head a tad, as she watches him reach his locker and do his combination.

 **"It's not so bad. I may need Mia's help though...i'm not too familiar with these formulas."** Something smacks into her, making her collide into the gamer and distracting them from the previous conversation. **"Ack!"** They both fall to the ground, their books scattering everywhere.

Both look up to the sounds of laughter, Sheena simply sighs, as she moves off the now blushing teen. **"Are you alright Armin?"** He coughs, embarrassed and unable to look her in the eye. **"Fine."** Nodding she goes to picking up her books with a slight tune.

Not exactly the reaction the curly blond girl above her wanted. **"Hello!? Bitch with the crappy sense of style, why don't you say something?"** As if to indulge them she stops and looks up.

 **"Yes hello, queen asshole. How may I help you this fine day?"** The girl in the middle flushes a scarlet red while everyone else sputters. **"Who do you think you're talking to!?"**

Raising an eyebrow, the demonic guardian rises up with her books. **"Isn't it obvious? I'm speaking to you, or maybe there's another bleach haired bimbo that's lacking in the brain and heart department."** Armin was watching the scene play out from start to finish. Practically snickering the whole time.

Incredibly Amber the queen bee of the school was terribly flustered, for once flinching and regretting her actions. Shadow was obviously the one in control, and putting the obnoxious girl in her place. **"Listen you-"** Charlotte and Li winced as Amber was cut off.

All three paling when Sheena punched the lockers behind them, leaving a harsh clattering sound. **"No...you listen. I have no time to deal with your bullshit. Instead of bothering me, maybe you should be worrying about yourselves. As I can guarantee...none of you will like me should I deal with you again!"**

Right up in their faces, her voice was lowered to an ominous deep tone, it was no wonder the three booked it on out of there. **"Holy shit Sheena!"** She smiled a tad before walking towards him. **"Yes Armin?"** Her face was smug, tinted with amusement.

 **"How did you do that?! Everyones been trying to put those girls in their place for YEARS!"** That got a chuckle out of her, she couldn't believe how powerless humans thought they were **. "You need to have a backbone, showing any signs of weakness will only make them more intimidating."**

It made sense to him. She never said such but she's dealt with far more irritating and intimidating humans throughout the years. And even more dangerous guardians. **"So how come you seem to be enjoying school so much? I mean to most people this place is a hell hole."** His friend returns to her humming.

Not at all expecting her answer from within him mind. _ **'I've been to Hell Armin...I've lived in it. I've been stabbed by swords, shot by arrows, traveled the entire world during the centuries for missions. For me it's always a joy to see the advancements of life, especially since I've been sleeping for so long. Letting some egotistic mortals try to put me in their little hierarchy is clearly the last thing that concerns me.'**_

He shudders at the arrows and swords part. Sure he plays video games, but he knew the difference between virtual fantasy and reality. Well...maybe not so much now. With the whole, friends with a devil thing. One thing is for sure though, he hopes he never has to experience the pain she's gone through.

She hopes he never does as either. **"Well. I'll. Be. Damned."** Their gazes meet with crinkled glowing jade eyes, it was Priya, leaning against the door frame to their next class. For once Sheena seemed to be sputtering in shock.

Unable to fathom the figure in front of her. **"You-your majesty!?"** Now Armin was really confused. Panicking as he held the girl next to him up, whispering into her ear.

 **"You can't just bow in the middle of school!"** Remembering where she was, Sheena stands back up from her slumped position. Trying to regain herself. Coughing away her moment of weakness. **"Of course."** Priya laughs, full and hearty. **"It truly has been too long Shadow. Welcome back!"**

Wrapping her arms around Sheena's frame, she held her head on her friends shoulder. **"Good to be back my queen. Though I go by Sheena now."** Biting back a grin the queen of Hell steps back. **"'God's faithful' huh? Ironic no?"** Behind the trio, books and other school supplies fall to the ground.

 **"Sh-Shadow?"** It was Hana, holding back tears, her hand covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. Moving on instinct, Sheena twists backwards, leaping towards her. **"Halo!"** Meeting halfway the two embrace, crying in sheer utter belief.

Causing quite the scene as students and teachers alike stop what their doing to stare at them. Armin, now able to see the two together, he was able to see that the drawings in the journal Mia gave him, didn't do the sisters justice. **"Looks like we'll be having quite the discussion gamer boy."**

Glancing up at the smirking indian woman, he gave her a grin of his own. **"You can bet on that Priya. You have a lot of explaining to do miss Queen of Hell."** She rolls her eyes and slaps him on his shoulder.

 **"That's Mrs. Queen of Hell to you buster."** To emphasis her point she waves her hand at him, making sure he saw her wedding ring glinting in the light.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Dun dun Donnne~ Yippe! Welp what an exciting start to school, we have heartfelt reunions, some bully bashing, and a chaotic day of play. Who knows what will happen next chapter?**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this story as I always appreciate the feedback and praise that I get for my stories. Tchao for now.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 21

 **Author Notes: Yo we're back guys! Last time we had an interesting reunion between the two guardian twins and even the First Lady of the Underworld are there. And to think that they're friends of Alexy...and Armins classmates. So let's see where this goes. I do not own MCL~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Ok ok time out!"** Armin was seriously going through mental overload. It felt like his mind was going to explode from too much information. It was lunchtime now and the group of him, Sheena, Hana, Priya and even Jade were far off in the courtyard, away from all suspicious eyes and ears.

Jade was apparently in on this, and could sympathize with the gamer. **"Yeah it was a lot to take in when I was first told this too."** Armin rubs his temples. **"Yeah but you're also like 200 years old! What the hell?"** Sheena sighs, she could greatly feel his frustration growing.

So she claps her hands. **"I think we've explained enough for right now. Let's eat yeah?"** Priya and Hana agreed, letting the conversation go. **"No no it's fine, it's just, let me get this straight."**

He first points to Hana. **"You're Halo, Sheena's or I should say Shadow's twin sister and a guardian of Heaven right?"** The girl in question nods, allowing him to continue, switching his pointer finger to Priya.

 **"At one point you were just a single soul a long time ago, but when you got killed trying to stop the soon to be rulers of Heaven and Hell youe soul split so you and Rosa and let me repeat ROSA were reborn as two separate beings and reunited with said rulers. You with Hell's ruler and Rosa with Heavens."**

She smirks confirming his statement. He sighs, giving himself a minute before moving on to the next info dump, that person being Jade, which was the main reason he was getting a headache.

 **"So like 200 years ago when you first met Hana who was still known as Halo, you were a simple gardener and fell in love with her and vice versa."** Jades' role was certainly a shocker, but Armin should've figured given how close he and Hana were.

Their story topped any crappy reading assignment in school, that's for sure. **"When you found out about what she was you still wanted to be with her, but at that point in time there was a mini war going on between heaven and hell?"** Jade takes a bite of his sandwich, taking a glance at his silent girlfriend.

It was still hard for her. **"It's complicated."** Groaning our raven haired gamer gave up. **"Sorry Armin but Halo feels uncomfortable bringing things from that time period up. And back then I didn't really understand things that were going on."** Nodding in understanding the topic was dropped.

 ** _'If you're still curious, I can tell you later.'_ ** Meeting gazes with the demon guardian he nods. Turning back to Jade who was still talking. **"Still it's amazing that you're back Shadow. After Halo told me what happened to you, I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that you were imprisoned."**

She smiles, though it was a bit tight. **"Jade, you did nothing wrong, I only wish that you continue caring for my sister."** The green haired teen states he would do just that. Hana who had been silent up till now spoke up, fiddling with her ruby ring.

 **"I'm glad you're back sister, It amazes me that I had no idea that a fragment of your soul was contained in your ring. Speaking of which, I think you should take it back."** Priya laughs, the gold bangles around her wrist jingle as she lifts it up. **"That was the point Hana. But it makes sense doesn't it?"**

For a moment both the jewelry around Priya's arm and Sheena's eyes glow. **"Mia, me and you were Sheena's most precious loved ones, so when her soul was split, Dimitry made sure to make sure they were under our protection. Though he only told Mia."** Her expression then turns into a frown.

And that brought up another question. **"But why didn't he tell you guys? Why only tell Mia?"** The bell rang, making the human teen annoyed, now that he knew god and satan, though that's not what they really are known for religion wise, he knew that one if not both of them were responsible for the bell.

Everyone stands up, throwing away their trash and continued on with the rest of their classes. For the remainder of the day Armin went through his classes fine enough, none of his teachers really started heckling him nor did any of his classmates mess with him.

Though that changed as he was at his brothers locker. **"Didn't see you at lunch...how was your date?"** The water Armin was drinking went down the wrong way, causing him to choke slightly. **"Jeez Alexy you're going to kill me one of these days. What are you talking about?"**

Satisfied with the books he grabbed he shuts his locker. **"Hellooo! I mean that new girl, that's Mia's niece right? The one you were talking about before school. Well I didn't see you or her in the caf, so..."** The bluenette waggles his eyebrows.

 **"That means you're dating her! FINALLY! My brother has a girlfriend!"** He raises his book filled hands in the air wooping in joy, making his twin facepalm. **"No you baka! I was just showing her around the school and anyways Priya, Hana and Jade was there too."** Tsking Alexy frowns at his brother.

Once more he ruins his siblings parade. **"Seriously!? Ugh bro this was your chance...your. Chance. To get a cute girlfriend that I can go shopping with and take dozens of pictures of when you go out on dates."** Together they walked to meet Kenten who was willing to drive the twins home.

Sighing Alexy's brother gave his blue haired counterpart a deadpanned expression. **"And also, how come Hana kept calling that new girl Shadow? Wasn't her name Shimi or something?"** Mentally Armin was cursing his luck.

There were times when his brother was just too observant for his own good. **"It's her middle name. Sheena Shadow Rose. I think Hana goes through the same thing with Priya, calling her Halo or whatever."** It was a good bullshit excuse, but for a moment it didn't seem like the blue haired boy believed him.

 **"Hey nerd!"** Both turned to a scowling Amber and her stupid little minions. **"Keep that creepy freak ass girlfriend of yours away from me!"** Almost as if summoning her both Sheena and Hana come out. Staring intensely at Amber with an unreadable expression.

Li was the first to notice and tapped her friend, paling. **"What is your-"** She gasped, freezing in place at the twins disturbing gaze squarely on her. _ **'Armin take your brother and go while she's focused on me and my sister.'** _ Hearing her thoughts, he takes his brothers hand, making way towards the courtyard.

Despite all of both Alexy's and Kenten's questions Armin remained tight lipped about the pair. As much as he trusted his brother and friend to keep a secret, it simply wasn't his to tell. And anyways...it would be safer for them this way. He was already too deep, no need to drag them into it also.

Later that night after dinner with the family Armin got ready for bed. **"So you're really not dating Sheena?"** Spitting out the toothpaste in the sink Armin rolled his eyes. **"No Alexy I'm not dating her. She's just a friend of mine I met through Mia."** It had been like this ever since they got home.

As soon as Alexy blabbed on about the new girl and her hanging out with our unsociable gamer his mom got super excited. **"Please tell me you'll invite her over to dinner?! I want to meet my future daughter in law~"** His mom and Alexy apparently supported their _'connection'_ to one another pretty badly.

 _'If only they knew...just how crazily we were connected.'_ Turning off the light the boys went to their respectable beds. In a flash Alexy went out like a light, leaving his brother be to his thoughts.

With an exhausted sigh he closed his sore blue eyes, letting the dark take over completely. **"I was wondering when you'd finally fall asleep Armin."** He blinked, startled to find Sheena in front of him.

 **"Where are we? How-what!?"** She smiled, all either of them could see was darkness. **"We're in your mind, you're still asleep in your bed, and I'm still in Mia's house, but I'm using our connection and my magic to communicate with you."**

For once he understood her explanation. **"Ok, so why are we both here like this?"** She sits down, looking as if she's floating on air. **"You wanted the complete story of what led up to my imprisonment yes? You still have questions about guardians, that's why I'm here."**

To be honest he didn't expect this so quick. He figured that he'd get a story day, but now? The night after he sees her at his school on top of learning that some of his classmates were also guardians?

 **"Yep. And instead of me telling you the story, I'm showing you it, we're going into my memories. It'll be like... one of those virtual games you play we'll see and hear everything but anything that happens won't effect us. That odd what is it 'vr system?"** He laughed.

The look on her face when trying to explain the concept of his games was hilarious. **"Are you done?"** After a few minutes of heavy chuckles, he managed to calm himself down. Clearing his throat he asks why she was willing to show him her memories.

 **"Are you sure you want to? I mean these are your memories, private stuff. Why show me them?"** For a moment there was no reply, only silence, but the world around them was shuddering. Already the darkness around them was shifting, he looks her way after losing balance.

Her eyes glowing a deep green color, an environment of what appeared to be some hut in the wilderness appearing. **"Armin, you are now a part of me, we are connected through my magic and you are willing to assist me in blending with your people of this time. I think if anything you should learn how my role started, and why it ended."**

The way she worded things sounded odd. **"What do you mean ended? Aren't you still working for Priya and the leader of Hell?"** She shakes her head, both of their subconscious bodies going translucent. **"No, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough."**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Can you guess where the first memory is going to be? I wonder who will know~ Brownie points for whoever guesses right ^.^ Welp this is going to be a long ride! Thanks to all who supported this story and hopefully will continue to support it.**

 **Please if you guys like this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate it when people like my stuff. Well with that, tchao for now everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 22

 **Author Notes: It's been a bit of time since i last typed up a chapter and i do apologize. Getting down to the wire on school~ I do not own My Candy Love, hope you guys enjoy what i have in store for you.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Wow...so this is where you lived?"** Shadow couldn't help but chuckled, seeing the modern day teen run around the memory representation of her village. Even though she was hundred upon hundreds of years old, she forgot nothing of her past.

Every detail, every memory she cherished and held firm, using it as motivation to keep going on with her existence. Currently as far as she knew in hell she was one of the oldest guardians that hadn't retired and reincarnated.

She could feel it in her chest that something was coming. Something that could put everything into chaos and death. Soon she would have to meet with Dimitry and discuss the current predicament of this world.

Afterall it was him that freed her soul pieces from the jewelry that Priya and Mia had in their possession. He had to have a reason for resurrecting her. **"Holy shit!"** Currently Armin was watching as she had just entered the village after her long journey from the King's territory.

Turning his gaze from the blacksmith who ironically was the writer of Shadow and Halo's tales. That elder man had been what turned them into a legend in the first place.

If not for him, the deeds and accomplishments that the devil, angel pair probably would've been lost in history. Blue eyes gaze upon your human form. **"That's you?"** In his eyes the sketch the blacksmith drew, didn't do her appearance justice.

 **"Yeah. Back then I wore more...masculine clothing, as you know women weren't really considered equal to men. I had to throw any and all feminine qualities to be taken seriously."** There wasn't too much more comments as Armin listened to the entire conversation between her and her sister.

Together they followed the memory versions of the twins, the gamer taking great detail to everything he saw. From the peaceful village, to the small yet comfortable looking home Shadow used to live in.

He took note of the various herbs, books and weapons. A question he had been dying to ask burst through as the mirror images were looking at their map. **"Was Halo seriously a mage?"** Sheena smiled, sitting on the bed she used to sleep in.

 **"Indeed she was. She was an elementalist, relying on nature and manipulating it for the purpose she needed it for. She had incredible control over it. Preferring to use it for healing and making shields. Though when push came to shove she would fire bolts of lighting and ice."**

It was like watching a movie in 3d. He saw it all, the elders foolish decision to deny the idea of evacuating the village. Shadow and Halo leaving for the jungle, then...they reached the time where HE showed up.

Armin noticed how the devil mistress had her face scrunch up with scorn. **"Who's that guy?"** She snarls, startling him for a moment. **"That! That bastard...he was a stupid boy from the village, he thought he was so perfect and get any woman he desired."** This was the first time he saw her so passionately angry.

At first he was worried, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her temper, but also he thought her expression...was a bit cute. **"-the perfect actor, he treated me like garbage because i could see right through him and wasn't so feminine and gullible. My sister though was perfection to him."**

Looking at the physical features he looked familiar for some weird reason. And Armin had to admit, the guy was handsome, he could imagine a crap ton of his classmates, heck maybe even his own brother swooning for the guy.

Didn't mean his appearance made up for his assholness! **"Hand over a sword Sheena. I'm slaying this dick!"** She rolls her eyes at him, although she was glad she wasn't the only one who hated Dakota. Both of them were grinning at the next part. Where Halo told him off...

 **"Serves you right douchbag! Nice!"** It was satisfying, a guilty pleasure for her to go through that moment over and over again. She seriously hated him, a shame that she never figured out what happened to him after she died.

Suddenly she paused, time moved slowly in this world but all things much come to an end. It was time. Though she knew her friend would be more than happy staying in dreamland going through the various time periods, Shadow could feel dawn approaching.

Clapping her hands, she caught his attention. "Game over as you often state it. It's a new day Armin and we have classes." He groaned, this was better than anything school had to offer. **"Come...its time for you to awaken."** He frowns, unhappy with your decision.

Reminding her of some of the children she used to play with. **"If you wish we can do this the next night."** It seemed to do the trick as he reluctantly agreed to Shadow's proposal. **"See you later today!"** In an instant the world around him vanished, her the moment after.

Causing him to open his eyes, rubbing them as the sun peered right over to his direction. **"Ow dammit!"** Alexy laughed over from his bed. **"Morning!"** Alexy was already dressed, his hair slightly damp. Just coming out from the shower.

 **"I left some hot water for you. We got 30 minutes before Kenten picks us up."** Yawning Armin grabbed his cleaning supplies, hopping right in the bathroom. Unaware that the bluenette was snooping through a certain book in his bags.

For some reason, ever since that night they went to working on Mr. Patricks project he's been feeling off. Alexy couldn't seem to remember much about what happened. He knew they got most if not all of it done that night and that all of them were hungry.

After that...there's just a haze. It confused him, especially since it wasn't all that long ago, something just felt off. And that feeling came to that book. Ever since that book came into the picture things haven't been right.

It was about time he got in on the mystery. There was something his twin brother was hiding from him, and it had to do with the new girl. No matter what he was going to figure out.

Quickly he stuffed the book into his bag and rushed downstairs. Waiting for Armin to finish. Hopefully Armin won't notice the book was missing, at least not long enough for Alexy to get some answers.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so things are really heating up, Alexy's itchin to dig up some info, Armins not ready to face another day of school and more secrets are being revealed.**

 **Alright so let's end this here. You people know the drill. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as i always appreciate your support and kind feedback! Tchao for now~**


	23. Chapter 23

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 23

 **Author Notes: Yay we've reached another new chapter! As always I do not own My Candy Love, and last time we had Armin and Alexy snoopin around for some secrets~ What happens next!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hey Shishi! Can I speak with you for a moment?"** The day had been going about well, Sheena was adjusting well with both her new identity and her new school life. However it seemed despite her age and experience, these humans still seemed to find some way to surprise her.

She tilts her head to the side as she faces the blue haired boy. **"You're Armin's brother yes?"** He nods, his pink orbs twinkling as he dragged the girl away. **"Yeps! I'm Alexy and I gotta know! Do you like him?"** Shadow found her cheeks reddening instantly, although she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

 _ **'Dammit! Is my brother cornering you?!'** _ Currently Armin was running late, taking a surprise test that he wasn't prepared for. **"Well? Do you!?"** Within the depths of her mind Armin was screaming a huge series of profanities at his siblings.

Crossing her arms she contemplates the question. She had an answer, but it wasn't easy. **"Pleeeeaaaasseeee you can tell me!"** A snort escaped both her and Alexy's sibling.

 ** _'What are you laughing about Mr. Woods! You have ten minutes to finish or you hand in what you have!'_**

 _'Poor Armin.'_ Clearing her throat she returns to her reality where bright pink orbs were pinning her down. **"I do admit I like him..."** The bluenett started squealing, already planning all the shopping days for the two of them when they date. It however stops there. **"But I can't be with him."**

That immediately shut up both Alexy and surprisingly Armin. She had hoped he wasn't listening but, regardless of if he was or not, it wouldn't change her answer. **"Why not? If you like him, wouldn't you want to date him?"** Her smile was sad, bitter even.

 _..._

 **"Got five minutes Woods, then I take your paper, everyone else is long gone."** He hated his teachers, he swore all of them were against him. It didn't help that his concentration was worse then usual since Shadow was being interrogated by his brother. Alexy was so dead when he gets home.

 _ **'Why not? If you like him, wouldn't you want to date him?'**_

His cheeks were burning, both with the fact that she just admitted liking him, and the fact that his brother was doing this in the first place. _**'I'm not someone capable of relationships Alexy. I have...personal issues. No matter how much I like someone, I'm meant to be alone. I'm sorry..."**_

With that comes silence, Shadow closing herself off from him. And to be honest he's hurt. To know that even though she admits to liking him, refuses to be in a relationship.

Their connection was strong, but it was obvious that she was still doing her utmost to guard herself. What could have happened to cause her to shoulder the world? **"Times up!"** The papers snatched from the gamers grip, making Armin shout in protest.

Sulking the raven haired boy made his way out of the classroom. Only to be tackled by his brother. **"Omg omg Armin! Shishi likes you! Like likes you likes you! You have to ask her out."** It becomes a struggle match between the two as Alexy wants to convince Armin to go after Sheena.

And Armin wants to escape and run away from his crazy twin. **"Alexy I already know she likes, me, but won't date me! Just drop it."** That stopped the battle instantly as Alexy quickly releases his brother, ironically by literally dropping him. It of course made him land face first onto the ground.

 **"But why?"** He could only shrug, unsure himself. **"To protect herself of course."** The two turn to find one of their classmates smiling lightly at the two. Despite the smile though, her eyes didn't portray any positive emotion. **"Hana!"** Alexy hugs his friend, his current mission temporarily forgotten.

She pulls back after a minute so she could address Armin's question. **"Would you guys like to hear a story? I feel like it would help understand just one of the many factors as to why she's so defensive of herself. Follow me."**

Silently the twins fall in step behind her, them being lead to the garden. No one was here. The other students were most likely already in class. Right now was a free block for the twins, so luckily for them, they wouldn't get in trouble.

 **"Alright, so what's the story?"** Alexy sat on the grass, Armin leaned against the wall of the building. **"So Sha-Sheena. She's always kept a distance from making close ties to people. She's always considered herself a bad omen, a curse to those she cares for."** This was news to the pair.

Only getting worse as she starts counting off all the terrible instances surrounding her and her sister. **"Our parents were killed by some thugs when we were really young. And due to no one wanting to care for us she took any and all responsibility. She seeked work. Not allowing me to hold any of her burdens."**

Armin winced, recalling some of the text in the book Mia gave him. _'Shadow rejected the role of a woman, she took on the duty as protector to protect her home. Though she was praised as the savior of the people and was well respected, there were drawbacks.'_ Hana looked his way, her expression neutral.

 **"Then at one point in time, a guy from our home town came and unknown to me harassed my sister, treated her like absolute garbage. To me though he was absolutely sweet, and I had considered dating him. That is until I caught him hurting her one day."** This was the exact memory he saw last night.

Granted the information was changed a bit to make sense with the modern times but it was still as clear as day. Something felt odd though. Dakota, for some reason the gamer still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was familiar with the blonde man. **"Oh that's horrible!"**

For a moment Armin forgot his brother was there as well. **"Yeah, he roughed her up quite a bit, I stumbled upon him hitting her, I punched him so hard in the face. Threatening him should he ever go near her or me again."** For a moment she looked proud of herself.

Knowing that back when she was human with magic that she did far more damage, but her smile faded soon enough. **"The police came however, I had learned not long after that Dakota brought them, and my sister was separated from me..."** While Alexy hugged Hana tightly Armin closed his eyes.

 _'Shadow...i know despite closing yourself from me that you are still listening in. What's the true story with you Halo and Dakota?'_ She hummed a moment, confirming his guess. She was eavesdropping.

A sigh escapes her as she comes to a conclusion _ **. 'Wait until tonight...where we cut off was the part where Dakota received his revenge as well as the routes Halo and I took to come here today first started.'**_

Tonight could come soon enough, he needed answers. And more importantly he needed to talk to her. There's been some topics that have been ignored up until now. But he knew trying to talk to her now would be pointless.

Both his brother and Hana were keeping an eye on him. Hana probably was well aware of what he knew since he was so close to his sister, and Alexy knew him better than anyone, there was no doubt his twin was going to try and investigate.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So another short chapter but, hey i'm taking this slow. So as usual ladies and gents, if you like this story please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support~ Tchao for now guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 24

 **Author Notes: And we're back, this summer is already about halfway through! How insane is that? What's even more insane is the fact is how many chappys this story has!** candybrown **thanks for the review as always.** **I do not own MCL and hope you guys enjoy.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Nightfall couldn't come soon enough for Armin. The moment he laid his head on the pillow he felt calm, able to relax and sleep easily. Withing a blink of an eye he found himself back in darkness. With Shadow facing him with a tight smile.

 **"Hey."** All that itching desire and curiosity to figure out what was going on with Shadow faded as he took her dream form in. She was ironically deathly pale. Her eyes red as if she had been crying. **"What's wrong?"**

He approached her, slowly, taking her into his arms, the fact that she didn't protest or try to tell him she was fine showed that something was definitely wrong. Without saying a word she answers his question, revealing where it was they had cut off the night before.

To Shadow this was probably one of the worst memories she had to relive in all of her afterlife existence. Silently Armin kept hold of her as he watched, knowing this was one of the sole reasons why she refused to allow herself to keep attachments with others. ...Himself included...

 **"What's the matter?"** Halo approached her stiff sibling who was staring off to the distance. **"I think I'm going to visit the village."** A warm hand fell on her cold shoulder. **"We'll both go..."**

Together the pair got changed, grabbing their weapons and left. Leaving on horseback with only torches guiding their path. Together the ghostly images of Armin and Shadow follow.

 **"Just moments before Halo and I left I had a horrible nightmare. It was the same everytime, I'd hear endless screams all around the darkness, swords would embed into my flesh and I felt as if I was burning. Just to find myself alone, hearing nothing but silence."** Her eyes were glazed over.

Despite all these years this was still to painful to watch with a straight face. The gamer keeping her steady listened intently, but quietly. Knowing just how fragile she was within his grasp. **"It terrified me, ever since Dakota left I had fear over the malice that he had for us."** She swallowed as they continued.

Reaching the village, now shown to be blazing in the fires or vengeance. **"What happened?!"** Armin stood frozen with a look of pure horror on his face. **"Shadow is this?"** They looked at each other, both having the same exact thought. **"Yes...the kings men have arrived, invading..."**

The boy watched on in awe as the sisters rushed headway into the burning town, fighting the multiple soldiers. He clenches his fist as he sees a mother helplessly being ripped from her son.

 **"No please!"** She was pushed as a soldier raised his sword. **"NOOOO MOMMMYYYYY!"** He flinched, waiting for the heartless tincan to slash down his sword. But much to Armin and the mother's surprise...The final strike never came. **"Gwaaaa!"**

He fell, blood coating his suit of armor. **"My baby!"** She clutched him close to her chest. Breathing at the sisters returning. **"Bless you Lady Shadow...Bless you lady Halo"** Shadow weakly chuckles at the raven haired teen's expression.

The poor guy may've been a gamer with a love or horror and gore, but seeing it actually happening certainly was something else. He flinched as Shadow'sold self ripped the knife out from the dead soldier.

 **"You must flee madam...you and your child both. We'll try to protect and kill off as many of the enemy as we can. Halo!"** A sphere of magic is released an explosion of power attacks the soldiers coming. **"Quickly now!"** The pair run, praying for the girls safety.

It was clear that Shadow and Halo were the masters of teamwork. Halo with her magic was an incredible supporter, casting spells to strike down whatever men Shadow missed with her close combat.

Like a dance the two performed in perfect harmony. **"You...you're incredible."** His random blurt of his thoughts caused her to smile. Slowly, but surely Shadow had been calming herself.

Even though the worse of this memory was going to arrive shortly, she was finding herself stabilizing far easier than she would usually. And she had a pretty good idea why. **"Ok. So what changed? It's clear you guys were dominating these grunts."**

She clutched onto his shirt, her body tensing as the climax approaches. **"We'll see soon enough."** Her scars were starting to ache, twinging as the origin of their newfound fate draws closer. **"Shadow...we won't be able to keep this up for long."** The two were back to back as more men approached.

 **"I know...but if we don't keep fighting."** Another slash of a dying opponent. **"Then many more of our people will die."** They were perfect sync easily covering for each other.

 **"Tch. Bring in the Archery Units! We'll make it rain arrows."** Almost immediately the two were surrounded by swordsmen and archers. **"Well this certainly doesn't look good."**

The captain steps forward. **"You ladies put up quite the struggle, but it end here."** Tension grew. **"Fire the arrows!"** And so they flew, but they never hit their target. For Halo at the last minute created a barrier. Sending them straight back to their owners.

With Shadow moving at great speeds killing the remaining men, the captain included. Both at this point were starting to feel weak, sweat and blood coated their clothes. **"Is it over?"** Armin waited with anticipated breath, he was looking all around to see what had the girl in his arms shaking so much.

But he needn't look too far before finding a familiar face. **"It's far from over witches!"** The ghostly figures saw how Human Shadow collapsed against her sister. **"NO SHADOW!"** Shadow's bonded mortal look like he was about to be sick. He just saw a sword just plunge into her body after all.

 **"Stay with me!"** Tears fell seeing the warriors eyes begin to dim. **"ACK! Gasp."** An arrow lodged deeply into Halos back, in almost the exact same place as Shadow's injury. A surge of rage boils over the boy next to the hell guardian.

She could feel his body shake harshly as he glares at Dakota. The aristocrat sneers at the embracing corpses. **"Rot in hell, the both of you."** The madman vanished, never to be seen again. Ending the memory **"That-that low down piece of shit asshole!"**

His reaction made her laugh, despite her aches and sadness. **"Indeed...he truly was horrible."** The world around them becomes darkness. **"What-no you can't end it here Shadow!"** His friend looks at him, slightly amused.

 **"Technically that was my end, the end of my life as a human. And the start of my role as a guardian."** She gulps, still having a hard time swallowing. "We can continue another-" A gasp escapes her as she feels his fingers rubbing against her scars.

Even through her clothing he can feel the shift in texture. **"This wound...was caused by him."** He was thoughtful, for once she was unable to glimpse into his mind and heart.

She was completely blocked off from him. For a moment she had been impressed with how in such a short time he's already improved on his mental focus. Then even her own mind went blank as he leaned down to her body, kissing the scar.

Soft, warm lips caressed the hidden scar. **"Armin."** She sucked in air as he made his way upwards, meeting her mouth that was still open in shock. A surge of energy buzzed around the pair as he brings her closer.

He feels everything from her through their connection. She wanted him, he knew it. Someone to love and be with, someone to be Loved and supported, it had been something she had been craving for eons. Even when she was human.

While her mind was going blank, his was being overfilled with memories. He saw Shadow hiding in an alleyway, a small smile over her face as she spies on her sister with-Jade? Right then and there in that memory he feels her happiness, and worry.

 _'Will Jade truly be accepting of what she is? What of the other guardians? What will they do when they find out she's happy being with a human? No matter what...I must protect them.'_ As fast as that vision came, another swiftly took it's place.

Now he sees her...naked, chains covering her hands and legs as she stood before Priya and an unknown man. **"I'm sorry Shadow...but this is something that I cannot ignore. Your punishment for killing your fellow guardians and destroying various parts of the human results in your imprisonment."**

She nods, not feeling a pint of regret. **"No please! Lord Dimitry don't do this. It wasn't her fault, but mine!"** Shadow turned around, seeing her tear faced sister. **"Halo...it's ok... Truly."** Armin takes note of the heavenly being is held back by her comrades.

 **"NO IT's NOT! You're taking the responsibilities again, shouldering MY burdens! Stop sacrificing yourself!"** Slowly, she walks back towards her hysterical sibling. Holding her bound arms towards Halo.

And the girl wastes no time in rushing forward, breaking free of her so called friends. Lifting her chained hands Shadow pulls her sister close. Moving her face towards Halo's ear, she whispers something that only she and Armin could hear.

 **"Listen, this is not the end, I swear to you I will return. This had to happen sister, and unlike me, there's someone waiting for your return. Don't cry for something I chose to do."** They part.

Despite her twin's words Halo feels no comfort. **"You did it to protect me...something that you've always done, but that still doesn't make it right! I'm supposed to be the big sister..."** Shadow smiles then. She knew her time has come. **"I'm sorry, and I love you."**

Her body jolts, a circle of darkness surrounds her. Her screams of agony caught everyone in the room off guard. **"NO! SHADOW!"** Dimitry...who Armin now knew as Shadow's boss gives the pair an understanding and sympathetic expression.

He didn't want to do this, he was well aware of what truly happened yet he still strikes, raising his hand as he blasts his follower with dark orbs of energy. **"Shadow you are hereby exiled from Hell, and until your punishment ends you will succumb to a death like slumber."**

Two beams of light shoot from her now falling frame. **"Your souls will now-"** His words were cut off as Armin was brought back to reality, Shadow had pushed him away, panting. **"You-how much did you see?"** His eyes harden as he stares at the ancient being before him.

 **"More than enough to see your suffering and pain. To see everything you've given up for the sake of Halo's happiness and for the order of the world." _'_** _Shadow-I love you!'_ She heard him even though he never said it outloud.

She pales, and he notices it instantly. Knowing very well that those very words were exactly what she desired and feared for most. Suddenly the dark world around them splits apart, and the two separate, leaving the dream well.

Armin wakes up, barely coherent of where he is as he sits up, resting his arms on his pulled up knees as the sun breaks through his windows. _'I mean it you know.'_

He wasn't sure if their separation at that point in time was caused by her shock, or from the fact that dawn was approaching. But he knew she felt the same. _'I know...'_ But that didn't mean she would allow herself to return the sentiment. He could feel one thing passing through her mind.

' _You will not suffer and die because of me...'_

 _to be continued_

 **Author Notes: Ok so...the romance towards the ending part of this chapter wasn't intentional but it's been...23 chapters. Wow as far as mcl stories i broke a record for couples to have their ships sailed~**

 **So for anyone confused still. Armin and Shadow were in dream land, watching how Shadow and Halo died. Armin after seeing the pain she had gone through decided to be bold and not only kiss her scar through the fabric of her clothes but also her lips.**

 **Now during the kiss he got even more glimpses of her past. One being when Shadow was a guardian and was happy seeing her sister in love. And the final being her sentence to her two-hundred year slumber.**

 **So with that ending it here, if you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm so appreciative of the support i get for my work. Ok guys see you next time! tchao for now~**


	25. Chapter 25

Sacred Sacrifice

Chapter 25

 **Author Notes: And we are back ladies and gents. I seem to be taking quite a bit of time, but honestly i never expected this series to be so long, and I love it~ I do not own My Candy Love.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shadow didn't go to school that day. Nor the next week after that. She had completely cut herself off from the raven head, and that worried the shit out of him. **"Hey where's Sheena?"** That one question was the one that spread all sorts of wildfire gossip throughout the school.

 **"Castiel's hasn't been at school either. Do you think?** " Armin muttered under his breath, his mood was only getting worse. Was she scared of him? Or was she in trouble somewhere? He had no idea.

He felt like such an idiot. Even though he didn't regret revealing his feelings and learning hers he still felt terrible. Those vivid images from her memories was still very clear in his mind.

For the first time since she saved him, they were fully connected, they felt like one, though this time he was now aware of it. His heart and soul ached to see her, even with the face of rejection just to make sure she was alright.

Within just a few moments he was able to know her completely from the inside out. She had hidden so so much from him. Sheena unknown to all around her, probably even her sister...was still suffering.

She harbored the negative energies of life and death, and to this day was still fighting them. Refusing to give up her moral duties to selfishness, which to Armin was ridiculous. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

Why do the fates find it fitting that she has to be the one to give everything up. **"It's not fair."** Nothing was able to properly distract him, he actually tried paying attention in class just to forget his anxiousness.

 **"What is going on with you man?"** He wasn't able to escape his friends' clutches though. They managed to corner him after school that day. Kenten, his brother Alexy, Priya and Jade even. All of them had him in place, each giving expressions of concern and annoyance.

They weren't going to take any of his bullshit excuses. None of his _**"i'm oks"**_ were going to cut it either. **"Armin seriously, what is up with you? You're acting like your undergoing game withdrawl and I know from Alexy that that's not happening. You aren't even Touching your consoles!"** Kenten took to the lead.

Representing the group of friends. **"Look-it's...complicated."** It was more complicated, he was having a crises of the supernatural drama and heartache. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was in some teen romance novel.

Jade and Priya share a glance in the background, they were at least somewhat aware that Shadow was the main reason for his misery. Alexy widens his eyes in realization when he notices his brothers blush. **"No way-don't tell me you confessed!?"** It was confirmed by the gamers stuttering.

 **"Wha-I!"** The blue haired twin jumps for joy, hugging his crush close. **"Finally!"** Armin's eye twitches, for some reason he found himself getting pissed off all of a sudden. **"Really Alexy?"** Wait...these emotions of rage, and irritation...they weren't his.

They were hers. **"How'd it go? Did she say yes?"** Kenten facepalms, rolling his eyes at Alexy. **"Don't you think he'd be jumping for joy if she said yes instead of acting like the angsty teen he is?"** Priya found her eyebrows furrowing in thought before locking her gaze with him.

Then all of a sudden, all of their phones started ringing. Harsh unified sounds of ringtones and songs played through the fabric of their pant and jacket pockets. Everyone who wanted to automatically shut off the sounds reached for their phones.

But when they picked them up they all found themselves paralyzed, even Priya couldn't move from her spot. **"Well that worked out easily enough."** It was a familiar voice, one that made everyone confused. **"Castiel?"** The redhead smirked as he leisurely approached them.

 **"Some heroes you guys turned out to be. Gotta say I'm disappointed, especially you your _'majesty.'_ I expected capturing you to be a bigger struggle."** Priya narrowed her eyes in disdain. **"You remember."**

He chuckled, while Armin turned towards her. **"Are you saying he's one of them too?"** Kenten and Alexy were lost, unable to understand what was happening. Castiel pinched Armin's cheek.

 **"You bet your ass I am gamer boy. I ran into my ex girlfriend awhile ago, she was acting really strange. Going on and on about demons and all sorts of magic shit."** There was no one else to listen to his ramble.

Time, and the world around them was standing still just as they were **. "I was seriously considering calling a mental asylum on her with all the nonsense she was spewing. I mean think about it really. Me? An ancient selfish prick of a prince turn devil's minion? Ha."**

His eyes began to glow, a vicious empty black. **"But then she proves it to me, revealing her true form, then even unlocks MY memories. And here we are. Or at least we would have if Shadow didn't fucking kill her."** Armin's eyes widen in shock as certain pieces started falling into place within his mind.

An image of a familiar demon with blue eyes and a twisted smile. **"Deborah..."** Black bat wings extend from the guitarist. **"Got it in one. Yeah she murdered her, so with that I think before me and some of the others go about on finishing what we started years ago, I get my revenge and kill you guys."**

He reaches into his pocket, taking out a switchblade. **"Bastard."** Kenten glares at him, he never did like Castiel. **"What's the matter Kenny-boy?"** With a dabble of his magic the switchblade morphs, becoming a scythe.

 **"Let's start by killing you smurfy, your positive flamboyance has been annoying the fuck out of me for awhile."** Alexy flinched as Castiel came closer, purposely going slowly to give a sense of fear. Only for three chakrams to embed into the ground before him.

Forcing him to back away **"Did you truly believe I would let this happen Chanchal?"** He looks up, to see a scowling Shadow **. "Of course not, been waiting for you actually."**

She huffs, dropping down in front of her friends. **"Are we truly doing this Chanchal? Are you really going to be following in Deborah's footsteps?"** He glares at her, raising his weapon. **"The names Castiel Now bitch. And she didn't deserve to die the way she did."** His predecessor stands, unamused and unafraid.

Only disappointed. **"Which time? As I recall she's died quite a bit, two of those times were done by me. She ran out of chances when she threatened Armin and Mia. And if you dare take another step I will end you the same way."**

This wasn't right, Armin has never heard her sound so cold and disconnected before. Though she stood in front of him and the others, she didn't even acknowledge them. He couldn't feel her at all, and it hurt.

Then he realized something as Castiel taunted her. Her wings...they were fully extended. Acting like a physical shield between them and the demon. She was on the defense, protecting them. Added to that, there was one thought that entered his mind. A familiar voice whispering with conviction.

 ** _You will stay safe...I swear on it._**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: It's been awhile folks~ Work and school has been seriously nailing me, but for a bit, i'll be free to type as much as possible before my vacation ends. Probably won't get far but hey, gotta give it a shot.**

 **So if you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a ton to me. This is a long journey and though it has been quite a been of time since i first started i refuse to let it end on hiatus. Thank you all for reading and support~ Tchao for now.**


End file.
